Crownless King, Storm Queen, Councils, Hobbits and a Deadly Ring
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: AutoressExtraordinaire - A final member enters the Council of Elrond and comes from the Northern Waste, the final Council member also seems to have had past encounters with the White Council that are not good. And is very angry to find what the white wizard is doing in Isengard, how this fits in the beloved story of The Lord of the Rings? Read and see. OCs r mine, not 10th walker.
1. The Council of Elrond: Rivendell

_**A.N. – Hello "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here"- because the summary probably made you find this interesting enough to click on. I kindly ask of you my dear readers to be patient with me for this is the first Lord of the Rings story I have done, so bear with me. But I do hope you enjoy it and review and tell me what you think because I always say in my other author's notes that I love hearing from the readers and I do but now, onward to the story**_._** I would also recommend listening to at the *A Fool to Believe sung by Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge. And also at the ** you should listen to The Wind and the Rain from the soundtrack of the 1996 film, 'Twelfth Night'. I have also rewritten the beginning of this chapter to make it less monotonous by saying what already has been said.  
**_

_The Council of Elrond ~_

"This is no mere Ranger, he is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance." As this went on and all in the council turned to the man now know as Aragorn son of Arathorn, Lord Elrond looked to the North and saw one, lone dark cloud with lightning flashing inside of it. "_Mithrandir, sinome tul i'arrn,"_ Lord Elrond said quietly to the wizard. Boromir looked at Aragorn still, "Aragorn, this is Isildur's heir?" he said questioningly, "And heir to the throne of Gondor," the elf added sharply in his melodious voice. "_Havo dad, Legolas." _Aragorn said to the elf in his native tongue, "Gondor has no king," Boromir said over his shoulder to the elf, now know by name as Legolas, and then he turned to Aragorn and went to his seat as he spoke ominously, "Gondor needs no king." And with this he sat down. "Aragorn is right we cannot use it," Gandalf said sitting forward in his chair and leaning upon his staff. Lord Elrond stood up and addressed the council again, "The final member of this council has arrived," there was a loud peal of thunder and lightning struck the ground to Elrond's right, everyone but Gandalf and Elrond who both looked at each other knowingly, gasped in shock.

One Dwarf with a red beard held his axe, Legolas stood from his seat, Boromir anxiously leaned forward in his and Aragorn was the only one who seemed to have been able to keep a calm face though wary he may have been.

"Good sirs if you would give me the chance to explain I am sure it may ease your consciences." They all now stared at an ominous looking woman, with dull blue eyes that stood out against her black high collared dress. She had a burn mark upon the right side of her collar bone and a few visible scars upon her neck, one that went full circle, and the most prominent of the scars they could see upon her face went at a diagonal from above her right eyebrow, across the bridge of her nose and down all the way to her jaw. Her hair was blonde; her dress fit to her yet there was see-through black fabric that came down from her waist, giving her somewhat tall stature a daunting air. She had a black circlet and gold band upon her head, the hair on top was pulled back and then hung loose, the only bit of color was the red gloves she wore.

"This is the Lady of the Northern Waste, the last of her kind, the Storm Mage Queen of the No-man's Land, Firavin." Elrond announced. "So glad of you to finally join us my lady," Gandalf said, "Know this, Greyhame, I have come of my own accord this one time by yours and Elrond's summoning only this once for the sake of my lands and it's people." she glowered at the wizard, "You forget to mention one more thing to the rest of the council Elrond, and I want you to tell them and them to hear it." Elrond looked to her; Firavin had a slight grin upon her but her tone was dark. "She is also one of the _Thaurea_, or in the Common tongue one of the Abominable ones." "One act of Genocide will get you there with the White Council." She said with a smirk, "And what race would that have been?" a man asked. "A race called Uruk-Hai. Judging by your expression, Gandalf, I believe there is something you are not telling me." She said as she answered while looking at the old wizard. "We will discuss that later my dear but we must get back to the matter at hand." He said firmly, "Very well but let me summon my advisor. He still, in a sense, has his head still in the clouds." With this she laughed and with a downward motion of her right hand there was bolt of lightning again and an orc appeared at her right. And with this the cloud dissipated, the dwarf held his axe high at the sight of the orc and everyone grew tense save for yet again Elrond and Gandalf. "Be at peace all of you, he is an outcast like all the people in my kingdom, that is why they live there. I introduce my advisor Evarcth." Firavin said. The orc, Evarcth, nodded his head to the council and both took their seats. Evarcth had a slight under bite, his ears were lop-sided, and he was bald, large rounded nose. He wasn't scary looking because his features were not as marred but softer, with big eyebrows, but his face was wrinkled, he seemed old but in a way friendly in his simple appearance. Evarcth wore robes that were middle ground color of black and grey, with the robe he wore a long dark indigo tunic and his trousers were dark grey, a lighter shade than his velvet robes. And around his neck he had a long brown scarf and on his feet were brown boot with fur on the inside to keep his feet warm, he grew cold very easily though wasn't very old at all and on the ends of the scarf was the insignia of a blood red sun behind a dark storm cloud with a golden lightning bolt coming down from the cloud.

"As for the Ring, you have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond said in his deep voice as he addressed the council. "Then what are we waiting for?" The dwarf with the red beard said as he got up from his seat and retaking his axe into his hand and charging forth to the pedestal, "I do not deem that wise master dwarf," Firavin said in a warning tone as he went and Elrond flinched. As the blade struck the band, the hobbit flinched and the axe blade shattered. Frodo held his forehead and Gandalf looked at him worriedly, Firavin noticed this, 'a hobbit' she thought astonished as old memories flooded back.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm for whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said ominously. There was silence like the grave for a moment till Boromir spoke, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly." At this Legolas stood up angrily, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said, the Ring must be destroyed." Gimli then stood glaring daggers at Legolas and cried, "And I suppose you're the one to do it"- Then Boromir stood, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" And Gimli took an angry step to Legolas, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf."

At this many stood and argued, Gandalf shook his head, Firavin leaned back in her seat and rolled her eyes and looked at them all then her eyes turned to Aragorn. She remembered the first time she saw him; it was when he was a very small child. Then she saw as Gandalf stood up at something Boromir said, she looked to the hobbit who had been sitting next to him who was staring at the ring. Then she saw the hobbit stand up and say in a not very loud voice over the shouting, "I will take it," She saw him take a step forward and she stood as he said again slightly louder, "I will take it," at this she looked to Gandalf because she sensed a great sadness from him. The men and elves and dwarves still fought with each other. She raised her hand up to the sky and quickly brought it down in the midst of their bickering then in a loud voice with thunder she cried, "Silence!" Everything stood still and she turned her gaze to the hobbit, her face unreadable. Then Frodo spoke, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." At this Gandalf stood by the hobbit saying, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Then Aragorn stood, "If by my life or death I can protect you I will," then he went and knelt in front of Frodo, "You have my sword." Legolas then stepped forward, "And you have my bow." "And my axe," added Gimli holding up his unbroken one. Boromir slowly stepped forward as he said, "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Suddenly there was a rustling in the near bushes and everyone turned, and most surprised and slightly amused as another hobbit came forward saying, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." "No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said exasperated and amused. Firavin sensed two more small beings and looked to the doorway and smiled just a bit as they ran up, one of them shouting, "Oi, we're coming too!" Elrond was silently outraged which made Firavin giggle. "Did you adopt the whole of the Shire into Rivendell, Elrond?" she asked him amused, and most certainly was not.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing." The other said, the first looked to him, "Well that rules you out Pip," Firavin laughed out loud at this and said, "I had almost forgotten what delightful creatures hobbits were," as she saw Elrond's face. He softened a bit, "Nine companions," he said softly then loudly he said, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." "Right," began Pippin, "Where are we going?" he asked cheerfully, again Firavin laughed out loud and held her stomach as his companions looked at him oddly. Evarcth worried for his Queen, "I have not laughed such as I am now, in centuries!" she said through the tears and laughter. Gandalf rolled his eyes at both Pippin and the dark queen of the North. "This council is concluded; you set out in three days time." Elrond said ignoring Firavin as she quickly recovered her cool and collected façade.

As everyone went their separate ways the fellowship stayed to leave last as did Firavin and Evarcth and of course Lord Elrond. "I believe you wish to speak with me Gandalf, let us walk in the gardens and do so. My dear Lord Elrond if we might stay for a few day would you kindly show Evarcth to his room, and show him my chambers as well so both he and I know in the case of invents that come up that would need him to contact me upon them for a decision." She then walked off into the gardens and they all stared after her, then they heard her shout, "Though you may look it, both I myself and Elrond are older so I suggest you hurry young man." At this he began to grumble about the audacity of such a comment, "I heard that," she shouted back again, "Well good!" they heard him snap for he was already out of their sight.  
"And why did you wish to discuss with me about the crimes I have committed, am I finally being pardoned from this unending torment I have to endure?" Firavin said as Gandalf watched her walk to the edge of the platform to see the water run which led to the waterfall, she turned and leaned against the nearby pillar. *"No. What I have to tell you involves Saruman," Gandalf said to her, at this she raised an eyebrow but still keeping her cool aloofness intact. There was a pause and then Gandalf continued, "He is building up armies, with the aid of orcs. The armies he is creating are Uruk-Hai." "What," she said in angry astonishment as she stood straight, her back no longer against the pillar. "How dare he, HOW DARE HE! Saruman should know better!" A dark storm cloud hovered over the place where they stood, lightning crackled in side of it. "He does know better, but he has given up and is in league with the Enemy. He knew that he would need more than just meager orcs to do the work which Sauron has given him." Thunder rumbled very loudly in the cloud that hung just above them. "Greyhame, you may want to walk away now before I do something I don't believe I have the capacity to regret anymore. Let none enter this place till I have left it, am I well understood upon this Gandalf?" she seethed. He simply nodded and went to from that place as quickly.

From the balcony where he and Firavin's advisor stood both he and the orc could see the storm cloud in the garden. "This is the most anger I have see her show master Elrond, I fear that whatever the Grey Wizard has told my Queen is most severe to her own heart in its nature but still it is good for her to hear." Elrond looked at the late middle aged orc, "You have been her counselor long master Evarcth?" he asked, Evarcth nodded. "HOW DARE HE!" they heard Firavin yell as the thunder rumbled in the cloud and lightning could be seen. After a few moments they saw Gandalf leave that area and they watched as lightning and thunder quickly began unceasing and they heard her angry cries with both. "We shall let her be, at this point it is better not only for the sake of those here but her own as well. Like all storms this one will pass," Evarcth said to Elrond and they walked on.

It was near to three hours till the storm in the garden passed and out stepped the queen whipping away tears that would run down her faces as she walked. Frodo Baggins just happened to also be walking the same hallway but in the opposite direction which Firavin was going and as he turned the corner just as she sat down alone upon the far window sill and saw as she wept silently and wiped her eyes with dainty, gloved hands. He walked quietly up to her and pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket. "My lady," he said at her side and held up the small strip of cloth. Firavin looked at him and gently took it from his smaller hand, "Thank you child, though in hobbit years you may not be one but in comparison to mine you are just so. But such courage you have, it warms my stormy heart to see such courage as yours." She said and ran a hand through his curls, he felt her motherliness toward him and it also warmed him and made his burden feel lighter. "I thank you as well my lady, your help was welcomed by me greatly." He said to her as she wiped her eyes and then held the hanky in her hands upon her lap, "Their arguments were petty and would not have done anyone any good whatsoever, Frodo Baggins my dear." She said with a slight smile and he smiled similarly back, her tears had stopped and she returned the hanky to Frodo who accepted it and placed it in his pocket. Then he looked up at her as she stared out of the window and asked her, "Why did you kill that race, what was your punishment?" she looked down at him, "Sit here Frodo," she said patting the side of the sill next to her, he went and sat. "For it is a long story I tell."

And then she began, "The reasons behind my actions are because of the fact that they killed my people first, all except for me. I ran and watched as they killed my neighbors, my friends, my family and my husband and son. Some say that grief drove me to such violence and maybe it was rage, at the time I had thought my actions just but not the white council. One of my dearest friends condemned me to the fate I live out now, she was one of the first elves of this earth, I was one of the first generation of my race to be born upon this earth. But I digress; my punishment was that the council made me invulnerable. My people age like elves but we have the gift of choosing to age and to grant and take immortality, the white council left me in immortality and invulnerability, I can die not of age nor by any weapon that can or has been created. This is my punishment, never to die." Frodo looked as she stared into the distance with no true sight to behold, simply a blank stare. She snapped back to life and looked at him with a slight smile.

"Your willing acceptance of the burden you bear Frodo Baggins gives hope to many hopeless people, none have said that your journey shall be easy or difficult or that you shall not loose people you hold close but they have decided as you. I pray you have been not saddened too greatly by my tale for that should not be. **Now, I would like to get more acquainted with you and the rest of your companions of the Fellowship. I wish to see you all before you run off upon me to your quest to save the world," she said with a slight smile and laugh, Frodo smile and hopped off the sill, "It would be a great honor for me to do so my lady." He said with a smile of his own, just then they heard voices that seemed to be coming from around the corner, "Frodo?" "Mr. Frodo where are you?" "Merry, where do you think he could've gone off to?" Frodo grabbed Firavin's hand and led her down the hall to where they were coming from saying, "Sam, Pippin, Merry I'm right here." As they rounded the corner the three hobbits ran up to them both, "C'mon Frodo, Uncle Bilbo's gonna tell us about his adventures, oh good evening My Lady," said Pippin and bowed noticing Firavin, Merry and Sam also did the same as Pippin. "A very Good Evening to you young hobbit, I believe some introductions are in order here," said Firavin. "Peregin Took, or Pippin my Lady." He said and took her hand and kissed it, "Pleased to make your acquaintance young master Peregrin." Firavin said with a smile. He stepped back and the next hobbit stepped forward nervously, "Samwise Gamgee at your service my Lady." He said keeping his eyes down, with one hand she lightly tilted his up. "And I am most gladdened by being at your service as well young master Samwise." At this he blushed and bashfully smiled and steeped back, then the last hobbit stepped forward. "Meriadoc Brandybuck otherwise known as Merry, honored to meet you my Lady." With he bowed deeply and gently grasped her hand and kissed it lightly, "As am I my dear young master Meriadoc." She said, "Now who is Uncle Bilbo?" she asked bending down to them slightly. "Come and meet him my Lady he'll love it!" said Merry as he grasped one of her hands and Pippin took the other saying, "It'll be grand and you'll hear his stories too." So with Frodo and Sam leading the way, they went to see Uncle Bilbo.

_**A.N. – Well? Do you like do you hate it, do you want to know what happens next? Please leave a review! Tenna' ento lye om enta (Until next we meet). **_


	2. Rivendell

_**A.N. (MUST BE READ) – Wow I have my first review!  
**_

_**To Madame Sera: I'm very glad that you like the story so far. You're right that she is not a tenth walker but she will pop up in certain places and to all reading this Author Note here are some SPOILERS FOR THE STORY ~ some of the places she will be during the quest Orthanc/ Isengard and Lothlorien. BUT we have not yet gotten to those fixed points in time so I am here to pose a QUESTION FOR THE READERS. So the question is and I have been putting much thought into and I am simply wondering if the readers may like it. HERE IS THE QUESTION: Would you all mind if I went with the way the Lord of the Rings Musical created Galadriel? I may even use the same song for her entrance and the same way to enter which also means that all you Legolas Fan-girls will get to hear Legolas sing(even though its Michael Rouse and not Orlando Bloom still) but there would still be the whole Galadriel and Celeborn walking down the stairs and greeting the fellowship. So TO ANSWER THE QUESTION PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Thank you!**_

Later in the evening after meeting Uncle Bilbo and becoming at least better acquainted with the rest of the members of the Fellowship, Firavin found herself out on a balcony that over looked the exit into the forest. The sun was getting low in the sky and things were beginning to slow down, Firavin felt a presence behind her it was familiar but not often was it welcome.

"Are you to go across the sea soon my lord? And if so," she said, turning around to face him as she began to pose a second question, "then what is to become of me?" she asked in an aloof manner with cold indifference. "That is a matter that I have not given very much thought as of late. But do not give up hope that the end of your punishment will come soon." Lord Elrond said as he walked forward a bit to where she stood, Firavin turned from him and leaned both of her hands against the railing.

"What would it matter to you whether I have or have not given up hope, why should one of the members of the council that damned me to such a punishment worry for the sake of such things upon my behalf? I need none of our pity for it is of no use to me." She snapped at him but not in anger simply in a cool and collected manner, she stared out and everything was quiet. Elrond walked up to her and as he came along side her he put a hand on her back just below her shoulder blades in a comforting manner.

"No one is truly alone in this world, sometimes in life we find people who we would truly not expect to be. Your punishment was just but I hold no ill feelings against you personally anymore but you have shown more often than not that at times you hold ill feelings against me." As he said this she did remember those moments. Though her punishment, she did agree, was just did not mean that he did not deserve the treatment she had given him for his previous lack of sympathy.

"I feel that, like the tide, those ill feelings have finally washed back. The water is not as high as it once had been, but like the tide it could wash forth." She said looking to her left at him with her eyebrows drawn together and a smirk on her face. The corner of Elrond's mouth went up in the slightest for a moment. "Dinner will be ready soon, all the leaders will be there and I believe that if a queen is at the table that they will better behave themselves." He said, "Yes just like it had helped at the council earlier today, simply marvelous." She said and rolled her eyes as he pulled his hand from her back and walked passed her down the balcony and back inside while chuckling to himself. After a few moments longer standing there she turned and began to walk back inside as well.

Dinner was, if there was any such word to describe it, amusing to say the least. All but the hobbits, Gandalf and Elrond were intimidated by her and wary of her advisor. Even the few fellowship members that she had previously had tried to get acquainted with well Aragorn was in a grey area between intimidated and fairing well with her presence, because he had previously encountered the woman long before he knew his real name. The silence at the table could have been cut with a knife but finally, since things were going nowhere at all, Firavin decided to take it upon herself to say something and begin a conversation to rid the room of silence.

"Master Gimli a question I have for you is making me curious enough to ask but your father Gloin, was he the same who went with the company of Thorin Oakenshield to take back Erebor?" He had to first finish chewing and try not to choke to answer. "Indeed he was my lady." "Oh that is simply delightful because from what master Bilbo here," she said gesturing to him in his seat across from her at a diagonal with his nephew and the other hobbits, "has told me that he actually met with the infamous Smaug the Terrible. I myself know his brother Araug the Swift personally as he is my chief messenger."

At this everyone were stunned then she directed her gaze to Aragorn who sat not too far from Elrond's daughter Arwen, "Arwen it is good to see you, have you visited your grandmother recently how has she been?" she knew what was going on between those two it was obvious. "And you as well my lady. My grandmother is well and I thank you for asking." Arwen replied with a nod. Firavin turned to Boromir, "How does your city fare in these times Lord Boromir?" he looked at her, her face cool and emotionless. "Minas Tirith fares well my lady and I thank you for your concern." He said with a nod, "That is good to hear but what of your family how do they fare my Lord Boromir?" she asked him, he looked back to her directly in her eyes, 'why does she ask these questions of me?' he thought and then he answered her. "My brother fares well and my father seems to not be as he usually is as of late." At this Firavin nodded and they all continued to eat.

Everyone at the end of dinner went their separate ways; Firavin strolled down a hallway arm in arm with Evarcth, "I will show you to your chambers my queen, they are not far from mine I wish to retire. It has been both a long and interesting day." He said as he gave her a sideways glance and a smirk, Firavin laughed a bit "Well said old friend, though I hope your snoring doesn't echo enough to cause a rockslide but if it does it is out of our hands." At this they both laughed. After being shown her chambers and bidding Evarcth a pleasant sleep she walked up my flights of stairs to reach a small pavilion with a stream going around it almost full circle and a stone table with two grey wooden chairs. There was a ledge that looked over a ledge, the small waterfalls created by the stream went off this ledge and it faced the sunrise though at this time the sun was setting. She stood upon this outstretched ledge looking to the East where Mordor lay and where Frodo and the Fellowship were to go, the sky was growing darker than it should on the now dark horizon. "I know the path you'll take young ones and it will not be as easy as it was made out to be. Though I have both faith in you and eternity, does not mean that I do not also fear." She said to the open air, releasing her words to the winds to carry them far off and far from her already weighted heart though with the composed front she always no one could tell at first meeting of this.

Firavin tuned suddenly to see Legolas standing at the entrance of the pavilion. "Legolas son of Thranduil, Prince of the far off Greenwood, you will now explain your intentions of coming here in the obviousness that you sought me out." He looked at her baffled as she glided down the short staircase from the ledge the black train of her gown flowing two steps after. "How did you know I sought you out, who had you been speaking to?" He asked her keeping his distance form her by using the stone table.

"One thing you will learn about me my dear boy is that I speak with nothing, a brief half a century of insanity but though it passes some things will stay with you. And secondly another ability which I possess is that I sense the consciousness of any other sentient being if I so chose to do. Now you have some explanations to give, so speak." she said as she walked the circle of the table, he kept moving to keep his distance but his stance became more relaxed and he folded his hands behind his back.

"I wished to speak with you, I have been told stories that have briefly mentioned you but I do not know you as to how you are as an actual living being," "Ha if you call this living, then you know so little. I simply exist, continually. If I was living there could be a possibility for me to die, for you cannot live if there is now death because death discontinues the life that you live upon this earth." Firavin said, cutting him off and stopping where she was and he did so as well. She was staring ahead of her at the water falling over the ledge, her face blank. "Then tell me a story I have not heard," Legolas said as he looked at her, he was seeing her left profile and the scar running to her jaw and he could see most of the scar that went around her neck. Firavin then spoke, "Then I shall tell you a story that no one has heard." She turned her head to him, then she walked back out onto the ledge but stayed close to the steps, "Sit child and I will begin." Legolas took a seat and she leaned her left shoulder against the column next to her, she get her back to him but turned her head to the side.

"It was right before the middle of the second age when I had been cursed, and I had truly established my kingdom a little before the end of that age. By the time it was a few centuries old the war with Sauron was over and my lands were full of refugees, outcasts, both banished and exiled people or those who just wished to settle as far from Sauron's reach as they could.

One of my ladies maids and most treasured of friends was an outcast hobbit woman who had come to my kingdom with her husband who was a man, once they had settled though he had gone to war and died and she was left pregnant and alone. I comforted her but when the birth of her child came about something went wrong, she died seeing the face of her newborn child and entrusted the baby girl into my care. I wept many tears for my dear friend and named the child after her mother, Marigold was my light in darkness. She brought me so much joy in my grief, holding a normal sized babe and a hobbit sized babe is a big stretch. She was so much smaller and almost more fragile than my son had been but she was healthy and for that I was so grateful and was the bandage upon my wounded heart.

And all too soon she grew up and she fell in love with a dwarf and they were married but sadly they had no children still though they were happy. But then I remembered my son and I kept thinking of what he might have looked like older and more mature and all too soon it happened yet again, I lost my child. Though of my flesh and blood she was not mine but I was the one to care for her I there in every moment that mattered. I closed myself of from the world for a long time after that because things like that, moments like those would be what I would have to endure and my heart shattered again and I did not wish to put myself through such things. I soon came out of it, but like the seasons those times when I shut myself away would come and go. Those however are both stories for another time and too personal to share." Firavin finished turning to face him, he looked up at her and solemnly nodded and then stood, "I thank you for sharing such a tale. You did not have to do so."

She descended the steps, "I only did so to prove a point, I know the stories you have heard, the heartless storm queen locked herself in her stronghold ignoring the call for aid from such and such a people. It is brief but leaves a mark so long as someone listens and then repeats it for another and they tell such tales to children. Though they won't find a passing character significant it is still told." She said as she quickly stalked to the entrance of the pavilion, then she stopped and turned. "Legolas, you are a good young ellon with much ahead of you, including such a journey that you and your companions will uptake in two days. I do not say these words with ill will toward you but to the past that is unchangeable."

He nodded, "I bid you a good night my lady," he said deeply bowing his head with a hand over his heart. "A fair night to you as well, Legolas," she replied with a deep bow of her head in response then she turned and began back to her chambers. On her way back to her room as she found the moderate flight of stairs that would lead her to the next part of the hallway she was in and then would intersect with the hallway in which her chamber were located. She was half way up the steps when the four hobbits came out of the hallway at the bottom of the steps that intersected with the one she was in at that moment. Their chambers were straight down the hallway from the one she was situated in. "Lady Firavin," they said and they ran up the steps to meet her. "Masters Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry how pleasant it is to see you all at this time." "And you as well my lady, may we walk you to your chambers?" Frodo said, Firavin smiled and her mood lightened, "I would be most honored." She said and curtsied slightly and they replied with a slight bow and they all laughed. The hobbits realized that though she was a queen and would hold herself as such in the company of men and dwarves and elves, but with them she was contentedly at ease and would joke and smile. The few short hours they all knew each other and this is what they had learned so far, what else would be learned over the next two days. All that could be said was 'Who truly knows'.

When they reached the hallway which her room was in they stopped and she knelt to their height, "I bid each of you a good night's rest and will see you on the morrow." She said as she hugged each of them beginning with Frodo, then Pippin, Merry and last but never least, Sam. "G'night," they all replied and they then parted ways.

_**A.N. – OKAY, I also NEED HELP FIGURING OUT a PAIRING FOR my OC, so READERS HELP ME, SEND A REVIEW ON BOTH. I love hearing from you all so please give me an opinion and IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION LEAVE A REVIEW AS WELL. Bye!**_


	3. Departure of the Fellowship

_**A.N. - Alright, I hope you have responded to my Author Notes from the previous chapter and I encourage you all to REVIEW. And now Chapter 3!**_

On the afternoon of the second day, Firavin simply went over some things with Evarcth. Earlier that morning had been spent with the hobbits, after they had broke their fast together, she sat outside with Bilbo Baggins and he showed her the map of his adventure that he had taken with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. "It was the first time I had truly ever left the Shire completely outside of Eriador. The first time I had actually seen Rivendell and it's still as breathtaking as it was then. Absolutely unchanged, unlike me." He said and looked out remembering, "You of all people have learned that things change," Firavin told him, placing a gentle hand upon his arm. He laughed, "You are right my dear, you are very right." She smiled, "When you get to be my age, master Baggins, you usually are." He laughed more at this as did she with a smirk.

That had been the morning but now it was the afternoon, late in the afternoon because now she was done sorting things with Evarcth. Firavin decided to wander the halls for a while. As she walked along for some time at one point she encountered Boromir who stood close to one of the windows by the stairs and looking out but was looking at nothing in particular. "Boromir," at the sound of his name he turned his head in the direction of the voice which was coming down the hall and was still a good twelve feet away. "Lady Firavin," he said with a bow of his head as he stood, "How fare you this day Boromir?" she asked stopping four feet from him, standing at the top of the eleven stairs that went down into another part of that hallway. "I am well but my mind is yet unsettled, otherwise I am fine," he said.

She smirked, looked straight ahead and held out her arm, bent at the elbow but her arm was pointed straight ahead, palm down. "Walk with me Boromir," she said, he came over to her and put his own arm under hers, "sometimes the best remedy for an unsettled mind is not to think at all." She finished glancing at him, Boromir gave a slight chuckle and they walked on. "May I be bold as to ask what kept your mind so ill at ease?" she asked as they rounded the corner. He looked at her, emotionless but with a slight smirk on her face she kept her gaze ahead. "I believe it is mostly of what the journey has in store for us, but then again my people always worried about tomorrow with living in the shadow of Mordor for as long as we have, it is just a feeling I have that I cannot shake. Though I have hope there is always a little bit of doubt that lingers, how often I have thought of what could happen, what could go wrong and still I remain as such. And I worry for the sake of the ones I have left behind." He said as he looked forward the same as she, Firavin looked at him and then looked forward again.

"A lover in your life back in Minas Tirith Boromir? Or is it simply family that you worry about, a wife, children or just your father and brother?" she asked as they went through a doorway and began to make their way together up a small flight of stairs, "No wife, no children, I worry for my brother most. If I die upon this quest who will be there for him? Our father shows him no kindness, degrades my brother in all that he tries to do for our father. I am truly all he really has though I believe that deep in his heart he may care for Faramir but do not see it." He replied. Firavin stopped them and walked out a nearby door and onto the balcony, their arms stayed connected. "My years are many Boromir but with those years I have learned both so little and so much, I don't know if I truly can find any words to say to ease your mind but this, though it may not help. Don't think about tomorrow for awhile, for now simply enjoy today. I'll leave you here to think on that." And with that she took her arm from off of his, turned and walked away. Leaving him to think… or not think?

Firavin sought out Aragorn's consciousness right after leaving Boromir out on that balcony and found Isildur's heir seated by the Shards of Narsil reading a book. He surprisingly did not hear her come up behind him, "How much you've grown since last I saw you," she said softly but loud enough to gain his attention. Aragorn looked up from the book and turned to face the storm queen, "Lady Firavin," he greeted. She nodded and walked further to stand in front of him, "You and Arwen my boy? Is she not a bit old?" she asked with a smirk and folded her arms. "Not so old as you," he replied with the corner of his mouth turned upward. "True." Firavin pointed at him with her right hand, and then she stepped closer. She noticed a strand of hair out of place against his forehead, taking it in two fingers with her left hand she slowly placed right and spoke as she did, "How innocent you were, without a care in the world. In fact barely knowing the world." He looked up at her, she was different from the first time he had seen her, not in appearance but in countenance. She knew what he was thinking, she remembered the day well. How cold she had been to the child.

_She was sick of this, absolutely sick of this un-life she was living. It was one of those times, those dark times where she would have locked herself away in the darkest of rooms of her stronghold if not for the anger and resentment she felt toward the ones who had done this to her. And she was going to take it out on the closest one she could find, Elrond. She sought his consciousness and struck herself right into the elven lord's study. She remained calm but every word she spoke had unhindered bite, and right in the midst of their heated argument a small figure ran into the study and clung to Elrond's robe. It was a child. Firavin quickly pulled herself together, "Taking in strays are we Elrond," she said nonchalantly but with a cold air. He looked at her, "Amusing to hear you say such, in your kingdom of outcasts and of the banished." At this she breathed sharply and her eyes widened and stared him down. Then she looked at the child, "What is your name child?" she snapped, Elrond put a hand on the child's head, "He is Estel." She looked down at the child incredulously and then back up at Elrond, "But he's more than that isn't Elrond." She stated, not questioned. He looked at her in shock but then quickly recovered, "You breathe not a word of what you think you may know until the right time and I will think upon your pleas." "Very well," she replied darkly, and as quickly as she came she left._

"I hope that you've forgiven me for my actions then." She said sitting down next to him, "There is truly nothing that needs to be forgiven." Aragorn replied. They sat together in silence for a moment, "Has Elrond given your love his blessing or consent?" she asked looking at the cover of the book he had set aside, "He has indeed." Aragorn smiled, "Good that is good. I would have had to kill him if not, but then there would go my chances of obtaining a shorter punishment." Aragorn looked at her a bit shocked, but when she laughed out loud he did as well finally understanding that she was jesting. After sitting awhile with Aragorn she left his side and walked to the place where the council had been held and sat in the chair she had been seated in. Firavin leaned her back against the chair, as she did she sought out the consciousness of Saruman the White. She saw through his eyes as he looked out at burning pit in the earth as he built up his armies.

"Firavin." She heard someone call; she broke the connection and snapped her eyes open. Firavin looked around her chair, then turned back with a groan and a roll of her eyes as she leaned forward, placing her forehead into her palm, "What is it you want Greyhame?" she said, her voice was muffled. "Well do not look so happy to see me, I have simply come to talk." Gandalf said as he sat in his own chair from the council which was on a direct diagonal to her own. "And what would you want to talk about with me, sudden hidden clauses in my punishment?" she asked looking at him. Firavin features were akin to cold mithril, "No, and nothing of the sort. But sixty years back I encountered Galadriel and she had asked me if I had seen you recently, she told me that you do not visit often and she told me to tell you if I saw you that she misses your company."

At this her face softened and she looked straight ahead, "I don't mean to. But why should she have a friend such as me with a reputation such as hers? Though I hold no ill will at all toward her it simply boggles me to no end why she would wish for the company of one such as myself." Gandalf stood and walked over to her chair and put a hand on her shoulder, Firavin looked up at him, "Because she knows why you did what you'd done. And she is impressed that you were finally able to overcome such madness afterward, that and true friends are the most forgiving people in our lives. They are the most reliable and sure thing we have, and we all should be wise not to lose them." Firavin then put her hand on top of the one Gandalf had upon her shoulder, "I believe that the ill I have felt toward you is finally washing away, Gandalf." She said with a smirk, "And I am very glad for that, it does me well to know that in this coming war that I may not have to worry about being upon the wrong side of you my lady." They both laughed, and so they sat and spoke with each other more till dinner.

The third day was full of nothing but packing and double checking things for the Fellowship of the Ring. Firavin left them to their work without disturbance and went to speak on some things with Evarcth. "When we leave for home, when we get there, within a week's time of arriving I will have to leave again so I will place you in charge." She straight forwardly told him, his large eyebrow rose, "Where are you heading with such haste if I may ask it of you my lady, though no answer you need give me." Firavin smirk, he was using guilt but either way she was going to tell him. "I will be taking my leave to Isengard, Evarcth. I have some matters of great importance to attend to there with a certain wizard." Evarcth shook his head and walked closer to her, "In whatever you may endeavor to do you majesty, I implore you not to do anything rash. The last thing I wish to happen is for you to be sent back cut into pieces, leaving me to do all the working of placing everything back together. I still remember the last you went and did something alike to what you're thinking now and I remember how lucky we all were that warg didn't swallow your arm," he said waving his finger in her face like his was his child and she was being scolded for something she had done wrong. "You should have known that while I was patrolling with those guards that if I saw danger I'd throw myself into its ever awaiting arms," Firavin said over dramatically, spreading her arms up into the air. "We will get everything put together for your journey when we get back." She gave a slight laugh as he looked at her exasperatedly.

The Fellowship was gathered together at dinner and with a toast of good luck the feasting began, then when all was done they each went to their respected chambers. Firavin walked with the hobbits to their chamber all the way to the door and knelt to their height to bid them both a good night and a proper farewell. The first was Pippin, "Good night young Peregrin," she said hugging the hobbit who hugged back. Then they parted from each others arms, "I have something to give you, each of you," she began looking at all the hobbits. "Pippin, I have a broach of my insignia. Should you ever need aid and you see that they wear this insignia somewhere upon there person, tell them that I have given you my blessing and that you require their aid." And with that she pinned the simple broach upon his scarf. It consisted of a dark silver cloud with a ruby set above it and a gold lightning bolt coming of it from below, simple. Next she hugged Merry and told him the same and gave him a broach.

Then she came to Sam and hugged him and then she let him go, "Samwise Gamgee I believe that this," she began and swiftly brought from out of her sleeve a sheathed dagger, "will prove useful to you upon the journey." He held it gently in both hands and pulled the blade from it's protecting case, close to the hilt it bore her insignia on both sides of the blade and an inscription down the middle in script that all could understand. "Who so ever wields this blade is blessed by the Storm Queen of the North Firavin the Unvanquished." Sam read aloud, "Any of the people of my kingdom who read this or bear and see my mark on here will fight with you and aid however they can, a stout blade for a hobbit of stout heart." Sam smiled bashfully, "Thank you my lady." He said she smiled and finally turned to Frodo and held him tightly and he did so in return, when they pulled apart Firavin looked and spoke to the other three hobbits. "My I speak to Frodo in private for a moment?" They nodded and went into the chambers they shared, once gone she looked back to Frodo but did not speak.

Instead she placed her right hand on his cheek and with her thumb she drew a half circle from one of his eyebrows to the other and with her left hand she kept hand straight with her fingers together but only the center three touched in between his eyebrows. She did this all with her eyes closed and watched as she peacefully concentrated on something as she did. Taking both her hands from his head she held her right hand to her forehead as if checking for a fever but none was there of course. Finally she opened her eyes and spoke, "This is the best that I can do for you Frodo, in times of your greatest distress I will know and will seek out your consciousness and if able to I will come to your aid." She said to him, he hugged her again, how can I thank you," he said. "Carry on, always carry on."

Morning broke all to soon for the Fellowship, they began to get ready, had something to eat and soon were standing before the exit of Rivendell with Elrond, Firavin, Evarcth, Arwen and an assortment of elves were gathered to see them off, Elrond stepped forward and addressed the Fellowship. "The Ring bearer is setting out on a quest of Mount Doom, and you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you." Some of the Fellowship nodded and Gandalf from the entrance then spoke, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer." Frodo took one last look of Rivendell and then looked at Firavin who was in a dark grey gown with a lighter grey cloak upon her head and shoulders. She gave him a slight smile and then stretched her right arm quickly up straight out to her side with her hand in a fist and then brought it in front of herself. Evarcth followed his queen and did the same salute. Frodo gave a slight smile and then turned and walked through the entrance, "Mordor Gandalf? Is it left or right?" "Left," the wizard said. Aragorn stayed a moment behind and looked to Arwen who stood in worry if it was the last time she would see him. Then he followed behind and so the quest had begun.

_**A.N. - Hope you all liked it, please answer the Reader Questions from the previous chapter and Review! Review, review, review, please, please, please! Thank you and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**_


	4. The Northern Waste: Cormen'i'for

_**A.N. – Okay so I did change the summary because I was thinking that it could help a little to bring in more people to reading this story instead of viewing it because I think where I lose them is in the sequence in the beginning of the council of Rivendell where everybody just hears what they know all over again but if a lot of you have stuck with I thank you all greatly, if I knew who you all were individually and off the top of my head I would list you and I've just looked at the Traffic Graph for chapter 3. And was happy to see that the views from the different countries like my, home the good old USA and Denmark, the UK, Spain and Canada, it's good to know you guys at least looked at that chapter . Thank you all again, I'm also reminding you to answer the Reader Question from the Author's Notes in chapter 2, because I would like you're opinion but either way I am going to do it because I absolutely love it. Enough with this, onto the story!**_

Firavin and Evarcth stayed for four days after the fellowship left and then returned north, but there was much to be attended to before her departure from her kingdom again in a week's time, or at least that is when she hoped to leave. They had traveled by cloud until the end and stopped at the closest checkpoint to the capital to get horses and ride through the city, and it was only fifteen minutes till they reached the gates and wall.

Right between Lanst-Ma and Ja-Kuru, Cormen'i'for was rightly named, it truly was the heart of the north in the kingdom of the storm queen and a jewel to behold though not as brilliantly striking as Minas Tirith the white city of the South, a large city built of dark gray rock and at the back of the city stood the castle the tallest of any of the buildings and most distinguished. Luckily the ancient tribes of the Forodwaith stayed more to the North by the icy bay and in Suri-Kula, so one less people that needed accommodations. No one though was without a home in this city, it had many tall buildings with large and many rooms to keep everyone out of the cold.

The one astounding feature of the city was its large open space at the center for it market and at the center of the space was a large fountain which was feed by and underground hot spring, winter mornings when snow was on the ground there would be steam coming out of the fountain, luckily since they were low in the North they still had the four seasons, but there was a lot of rain and that was where Firavin really helped her people more than just with the city.

When they entered the city there was no trumpet blasts or fanfare, but there was a bell that was rung. Firavin loved going through the city and seeing the people. They truly were what kept her sane during her personal "dark times", as she and Evarcth rode through the city the people, banished and outcast, friendly though misshapen, reformed ocrs and criminals, adventurers, some elves, some hobbits, some dwarves, some supposedly disgraced men and women of the Haradrim, crossbreeds and crossed cultures, all there alive and well and at peace.

'Though that peace may yet be changed to anxiety and fear with a war coming, I believe the war is slowly building and will strike swiftly and strong and should any of the other kingdoms need aid my kingdom will answer' Firavin thought as she looked out at all the faces both young and old as they smiled to her and bowed, some passing guards and soldiers saluted, and they children ran around and crowded to see the queen pass and they smiled and laughed. Firavin smile as well, nodding to all those who bowed and saluting to the men who saluted, there were some women guards but not women soldiers. Soldiers protected the wall and prevented anything breeching it; the guards were watchers and protectors of the people and keepers of the law and peace among the peoples, especially in the market place.

When the finally reached the castle they first had to go through the courtyard and dismount there, as they did two stable hands came forward to take both their horses. Firavin smiled at both of the lads who fifteen summers old, the one to take her horse was Saeris and the one to take Evarcth's horse was Eadon. Saeris was younger than Eadon by only a month but was slightly taller than his auburn haired friend, Saeris had darkly toned skin and black hair because of his Haradrim heritage and Eadon was not pale but not tanned either, his heritage was of Eriador and possibly close to Bree. Both though had brown eyes though different shades of brown.

"Well boys anything new happen with you both while I was gone?" she asked them, "Not much your majesty, just the same old as usual." Eadon said. "Well hopefully something exciting may happen, but why don't you two run along now." She told them with a smile, "Welcome back your majesty," they said cheekily as they did a dramatic bow all at the same time, Firavin and Evarcth laughed with each other at the boys' antics and bid them a good day. Then they began their ascent up the stone steps to the doors which lead to the threshold that lead to the doors to the throne room.

As Firavin opened both doors of the throne room she took a deep breath in as she entered the large open space with its long tables off to the sides of the room, large windows with multicolored glass flooded the room with light during the day and the large wall sconces with torches on them lit the room in the night. "It is good to be home again," Firavin said as she spun in the center of the room, then she walked all the way to the end of the room where the dais stood upon which sat the throne and several two seats on the right and left of it. In a very unladylike way she threw herself down onto the throne and then leaned her head back against the chair. "Indeed it is your majesty," Evarcth said gently taking up one of the two seats on her left in a more mannered way.

"Your return is well met my queen," a new voice said from a door to her right, the owner of the new voice was Firavin Captain-General. "Belgaer, _mae govannen_!" she said getting up from her throne and stepping down the dais to greet the elf better, "_Aaye i' tari,_" he said and saluted before she reached him, "Hail your self you empty headed elf, how were the patrols and how are you? I have not seen hide nor hair of you since you left naught but two days before my departure." She said as she embraced her dear friend.

Belgaer was like all elves, perfect in complexion, melodious in voice, but he had long ago wanted an adventure and that was how he found himself in her kingdom instead of his home far off in the woodland realm, but this was his home now and he was happy with his life and his profession which put his best skills to work. He was pale and had brilliant hazel eyes and red hair which was braided in some places but mostly was left down. "Your report Captain-General," she said in a mock important voice, Belgaer smiled and replied, "The boarders are secure and we have men at all the checkpoints along them as well as on some of the more frequented trade routes but I have more to report, some wargs have been spotted coming close to the villages closer to Mount Gundabad. We have seen to it and set up several guard-posts near that area." He replied in a professional way. Firavin nodded, "Good, good work my friend. Will you join me later in my study after lunch? There are some matters which I must speak with you upon." He nodded and smiled, "Indeed I will your majesty, now I must return to my post." With a smile he stepped back and saluted, "_Aaye i' tari_." She smiled and returned his saluted and with that he left the throne room.

_Later on_

Firavin was bent over the desk of her study looking at maps and other important papers when there was a knock upon her door, "Enter Belgaer," she said loudly as she still looked down at the desk, at the sound of the door opening she lifted her head to see him enter. "Why was it your wish to speak with me here if I may ask your majesty?" He said as he stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "It is good you asked, in a week's time I am departing for Isengard and I need you to inform Aruag to set up messengers at these places," she handed him a scroll and then continued, "and I will need you to help Evarcth if he needs it to keep things in order while I'm gone though I don't know how long that will be but I will do my best to send messages often and be back when I can." Belgaer nodded, "What business do you have in Isengard?" he asked her. Firavin sat down in the chair behind her with a great sigh and gestured for him to sit, "Saruman the Wise is in league with the Enemy Belgaer, and he's building up armies of Uruk–Hai." She watched as his eyes widened, Belgaer was truly shocked by Saruman's turn but he quickly resolved and spoke, "Then he must be stopped, so that is your intention for leaving to Isengard, to try to stop him?" "It may be what I hope to achieve, Saruman is a vast man in skill and knowledge but hopefully I can deal with him, besides Belgaer, what do I have to lose? He can't kill me and he knows this." She got up and turned, walking to the window she looked down in the gardens. "War is building in the East and we must be able to be prepared to come to the aid of the men of the west and the elves that stay and not sail to Valinor, as well as all other free folk of Arda." "And we shall be ready to answer that call whenever my queen, I will see to it just as fervently as you." He said still standing by the desk, she turned to him, "Then we truly do have hope in these dark times then." She said with a small smile.

The day before her departure was spent mostly in the gardens, though these were not simply gardens. No, the royal gardens were built around the graves of her people, the graves that she had to dig herself and put up stone markers with each of their names. She had been grateful that there were still some things left after the Uruk-Haihad raided, like the building where the Elders had lived and kept records of the people as well as some homes where she had found the digging utensils. There were many mass-graves to keep families together and there were also some singular graves too. It took her a decade to dig all of the graves and put up markers as well, after that was done she had truly become insane and began to wipe out the Uruk-Hai which took thirty years and then she was on the run from the White Council for a century until they finally caught her, sixty years into running from the council she regained her sanity.

But the gardens did not look like a graveyard it truly did look like a glorious royal garden that you would find anywhere else, though probably not as large. There were hedges and statues and little stone paths, grass and flowers, fountains and benches, trees and swings. It was a delightful place to sit and relax but also a beautiful final resting place for her people, and that was how she wanted it. She frequented the place of her husband and sons graves and by their grave she had asked to have crafted lifelike statues of both of them. Next to their headstone was a vase which always had flowers in it because of Firavin. She replaced the flowers on this day as well. "I pray that not a great host of lives are lost in this war that is coming my love," she to nothing but the air, then she walked to the smiling statue of her husband and kissed her hand and then pressed it against the stone lips of the statue. She placed a gentle hand upon the head of the statue of their son and left.

The rest of the day was uneventful all except for dinner, all of her close friends were there like Evarcth and Belgaer but also some ladies of the court as well as Aruag were there, though he had to wait out in the court yard, oh the disadvantages of being a dragon. The morning of her departure was quiet except for the farewell from Evarcth and Belgaer. "Travel safely my queen, remember what I told you." Evarcth said as he embraced her, "I promise and do not worry I remember well Evarcth." She said with a slight laugh. Then she turned to Belgaer, who presented her with her sword and then saluted, _"Aaye i' tari."_ After the formalities had been exchanged he held her in a tight embrace, _"Tenna' ento lye omenta,_ _quel fara_." He said to her, "Many thanks Belgaer." Firavin said, and then she stepped out in the courtyard and began gathering a cloud around her feet to carry her to the tower Orthanc in Isengard.

And so her own journey had begun, she hoped that Frodo and the Fellowship hadn't gotten into too much trouble yet.

_**A.N. – Okay so that was chapter 4, yeah! So thanks again to all of you who have stuck with me on this and please ask questions and leave reviews because I love hearing from the readers! Also I have a Pronunciation list right below here so if you were confused read it if you wish, I also tried to be accurate with where here kingdom was but also respecting the work of Tolkien so her kingdom seems a little small but hey, that's life. Here's the list:  
**_

_**Saeris: Psy (like in Psych) – ris (sounds like the beginning of wrist)**_

_**Eadon: Ay – ah – done**_

_**Belgaer: Bell – guy-ere**_

_**I also have a translations list here:**_

_**Mae govannen – Well met**_

_**Aaye i' tari – Hail the queen**_

_**Tenna' ento lye omenta – Until next we meet**_

_**Quel fara – Good hunting**_


	5. Isengard & Lothlorien Part one

_**A.N. – (IMPORTANT MUST READ) – So here we are at chapter 5 and I have something to tell you, okay so when you see the * you are going to have to play an awesome song from one of my most favorite musicals. So to prepare you for the * point, go to YouTube and search The Lord of the Rings Musical – Flight to the Ford. In actuality it will look a little like, LOTR – Flight to the Ford, but you get the idea. It is so amazing I'm not kidding and I'll be using some more stuff for the musical as well! Also at this point in the story the Fellowship is still on their way to getting through Moria and losing Gandalf and going to Lothlorien. At the **, listen to The Golden Wood from the Lord of the Rings Musical and you should be able to figure it out but when you see the Italicized word and the ***, you should listen to Lothlorien from the Musical as well. And I do recommend that you listen to The Test of Galadriel, Lord of the rings Musical Audio. Look it up the way I wrote and you should find it! This is going to be awesome, Read & Review, enjoy. **_

The journey from the Northern Waste to Orthanc was farther than the journey to Rivendell. Firavin followed the mountain range, on her way she flew past Mount Gundabad, over the Grey Mountains, past Rivendell and over the location of Moria, past Lorien, Dunland and Fangorn Forest. Finally after traveling nearly six days by cloud, not even stopping in the night to sleep though she did sleep but the cloud continued to move, she reached Isengard and looked down upon the handiwork of Saruman the White. The closest trees of Fangorn Forest were being chopped down to keep the fires of their forges lit to supply the growing number of Uruk-Hai soldiers that were being formed in pits below. Firavin struck herself down right at the bottom of the entering steps of the tower; frightening a black horse which stood not far away, with her sword hidden in the folds of her cloak she began her ominous accent up the steps.

Saruman stood in his study, receiving a report from Grima Wormtongue who had come to receive orders on what to do as he continued, unknown to all else, to poison the mind of the King of Rohan. Grima was hoping to be rewarded with Eowyn, the White Lady of Rohan and niece of Théoden King, as his prize for his assisting Saruman. When they were nearly finished in their exchange they walked out into the large spacious room in which stood a single tall, black throne of sorts at the end of the room and upon a dais, and in the center there was a podium on which sat the palantir.

Suddenly a figure cloaked in dark grey entered the room, the stranger spoke vehemently as she entered the room, "I would have words with you, Saruman." Firavin pronounced every syllable of the wizard's name with bite.

"Firavin of the North, you have much gall to come here and enter the tower of Orthanc without invitation." Saruman said rounding the podium to stand closer to the palantir, "You are a madman Saruman. Thinking that joining forces with the Enemy will do you any good and no you do not simply stop there, oh no, you've recreated a race. Recreated a race that I had single-handedly vanquished and exterminated, a race that is loathsomely intelligent yet loyal enough by your twisted words to do whatever you may bid them!" at this point she was shouting, Saruman with his staff in hand looked at her as Grima backed away into the study again, "So I am indeed in the right to believe that you will not be on my side in this war, I could grant you the freedom from your punishment"- "Do not think I am so foolish! Even I remember well enough Saruman, that my punishment can only be lifted in a certain way, surely you remember or has the corruption of Sauron made you forget all you had done as the wizard you once had been, I laugh at you Saruman." Firavin cut him off.

"If you have chosen to be my enemy then so be it, you have chosen your own fate," he said as he raised his staff, *"Funny I remember you and the others of the White Council deciding that for me." she said as they began to walk in a circle from each other, Firavin finally came to be standing in front of the dais, throwing off her cloak she stood and began to create a bit of lightning at the ends of her finger tips, "This is going to end now Saruman." She said darkly, "The only thing that shall end now is your attempt to stop me." He shot back and flew at her with his staff before him in his right hand. Firavin blocked the blow with her arms crossed in front of her in an x-shape with her palms facing her and her hands stiff, fingers together. Firavin pushed her arms forward and threw him away from her, and then she threw the bolts from her finger tips at him. They missed Saruman but then he moved his staff in a motion to the left and Firavin was thrown into the wall, she quickly regained her balance but Saruman was coming at her fast, Firavin stayed in place until the last moment when she ducked and slid across the polished floor of the tower and Saruman crashed into the wall she had. Saruman was slightly off balance for a moment or so giving Firavin enough time to get up and come behind him too grab his arms and get his staff, however, Saruman quickly regained himself and quickly with a swift movement of his staff arm threw Firavin off him and she went sliding across the floor on her back but was back on her feet quick enough to meet the blast from his staff with lightning from her own hand. The two energies met in the center of the room, but were quickly cut off by Saruman with a single sweep of his staff.

Firavin was so concentrated on putting effort into her attack that when the connection was cut she fell back, Saruman quickly lifted her off the ground with his staff and she was thrown high up against the wall, the hold was choking her, "Do you think this will actually killed me, ach, Saruman? I've already tried this a great many, ach, times befo-ach" she tried to say as she was being choked, "No," he said.

Firavin was no longer choking but then she fell from the wall and hit her head on the floor when she fell, there was a gash oozing blood and she was dizzy and he kept throwing her against the walls each time she tried to get up.

"Give up this pointless endeavor, you can barely get yourself up off the ground," Saruman said as he threw against the wall above the door to his study. She sat up against the wood of the closed door trying in a final attempt to send a bolt of lightning from her hand at him, it struck true but he quickly got back up and threw her against another wall and she fell to the floor. Firavin could taste the blood in her mouth, she felt nauseous and her head was spinning and she couldn't see straight let alone get up from the floor, she laid her forehead down against the cold, polished stone, her mouth hung open slightly and blood dripped onto the black floor. She heard his footsteps before she actually felt his presence before here though she did not look at him, with his staff he flipped her over onto her back and looked down at her.

"I cannot kill you, but I can make sure you stay out of my way." And with the end of his staff he gave a final blow to the head and knocked her unconscious. Or he almost did, she had quickly dodged the end of his staff and regained her balance to stand. She spat the blood out of her mouth and onto his white, dingy, robes. With this, he threw her back into the wall, truly knocking her unconscious this time.

When Firavin finally awoke she found her self in a cocoon of chains hanging from the ceiling right above the palantir, she was covered in bruises and her own blood had dried and was caked all over her. Her left arm was broken and her ankle was sprained, she could tell that her ribs were bruised and some of the blood that was caked on her face that dried was keeping her right eye from opening. Firavin tried leaning forward to look down but soon she had tipped herself too far the now she spun, full circle twice before finally stopping but even then she was upside down.

"Oh my head," she murmured as the blood rushed to her head. No one was there to hear her, no one was there to tell her how long she had been unconscious, and she was totally alone. That was until, "You took long enough to wake up," she looked to where the voice resonated, it came from a disgusting looking orc with a pointy nose and squeaky, scratchy voice that hurt her head just listening to it. There was another ugly looking orc that stood not far from him the poked her shoulder hard with the blunt end of his spear.

"Tell me how long I've been unconscious and when I escape I'll ease your passing," she groaned as she tried with all her strength to get herself right side up again. They both laughed at her, "Ease our passing when you escape will you," the orc with the spear said as they laughed.

"You've been out for two days and a half," the squeaky final said as Firavin finally set her self upright. "Curses," she muttered under her breath, 'I have to come up with something quick and get out of this place soon, otherwise the bone in my arm won't heal right if I do not get proper care for it.' She thought to herself as she looked around her and tried moving her uninjured arm, luckily enough for Firavin she could move it out of the top of the cocoon if she wished. Firavin looked above her head and saw where the chains connected to the ceiling, and soon she was devising the plan of her escape.

Later in the middle of the night the orcs guarding her had fallen asleep in false security. The first part of Firavin's plan was taking out the orcs on watch first, so with her free and uninjured arm, she gathered a lethal amount of lightning in her hand and shot both of the guards and killed them silently. Once that was done she now was moving on the not so silent part of her plan, this part of her plan was for her direct escape from both the chains and the tower. Firavin had her sights on the nearest window to her in the tower; she soon struck the ceiling where the chain facing the window was and then began to swing herself toward the window. When she was gained enough momentum she stuck the final chain and she flew out of the window breaking the glass and began to fall, as she fell she flipped and spun. With her uninjured arm, keeping her injured one close to her body, she began creating a cloud underneath herself to catch her, she could hear Saruman's shouts and arrows were soon flying at her, a couple of them did hit their intended target but not on mark, even if they had it wouldn't have killed her but all the same it was excruciatingly painful, finally the cloud was finished and she flew off on the cloud.

She laughed to herself as she imagined the look on Saruman's face, but soon she became too dizzy from blood loss to keep her course, so she decided since she was close to Lothlorien that she would pay her dear friend Galadriel a long awaited visit. Though Firavin was sure of herself that it would not be considered unannounced to Galadriel, foresight was very useful indeed, but Firavin knew she be quite the sight just flying into the middle of Caras Galadhon, an odd sight indeed. It was dawn when she finally got there, she sought out the consciousness of her old friend and flew herself right to Galadriel's feet, and Galadriel was by her mirror.

"It is good to see you Firavin, though I had hoped we could have met again with you in better conditions than these." Firavin barked out a laugh, "Well that is nice of you to say though a little medical help would not go without gratitude, Galadriel smiled, I've already sent for aid and it shall come soon, it is truly good to see you here." She said.

Firavin stayed in Lorien for two weeks to heal, once healed though she decided to stay a while longer, little did she know of who would be coming to Lothlorien very soon.

**The Fellowship came to the edges of Lothlorien after escaping the Mines of Moria and losing Gandalf, they walked through towering trees and heard the echoes of the voices of elves from either above them or behind, or before them, they did not know. They were being followed and the Rangers of the North could no longer help them on the side of the mountains they were on now, "Elves Sam," Frodo said, "Stay close young hobbits, they that a great sorceress lives in these woods an elf witch. Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily, I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He said as they walked, they all looked up and around them until suddenly there were arrows pointing at them. "Haldir," Aragorn and Legolas said together, "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Gimili growled at this, "Legolas, mae govannen. I have been sent to lead you to the safety of Lothlorien. The lady Galadriel offers you a haven on your journey." Haldir said to them, "We will come gladly." Aragorn said to Haldir but Boromir stepped forward, "You may go gladly, you don't speak for me this could be another trap," Aragorn then interrupted him; "The lady of Lothlorien was Gandalf's friend. There is no evil in her," then Gimli stepped forward, "My people have little trust in elves but let us proceed." Haldir then spoke loudly, "Dwarves may not enter our realm," "He's a friend." Legolas said, "Very well, for you. But blindfolded he must go." Haldir complied. Outraged Gimli shouted, "I'll go nowhere like a captive or a spy!"

"A plague of dwarves and their stiff necks," Legolas said irritatedly, "Then we will all go blindfold, all of us equal," Aragorn said frustratedly but then Legolas cut in, "I am a kinsman!" Haldir nodded in agreement with Legolas, "A plague of elves and their stiff necks," Gimli retorted, spitting Legolas's own words against him. "Come on then if we must we must, but I'll hold you two accountable for every bump and bruise I suffer." He pointed at Legolas and Haldir and he was then blindfolded like the others.

After walking for a long while Legolas was walking close to the hobbits, they had just entered Caras Galadhon and the blindfolds had been taken off has they ascended the stairs that circled the large, the whole place was bathed in blue and gold light and there beautiful vines so close that all you had to do was stretch your arm out and you could reach them. Finally when they were nearly to the top Merry asked Legolas a question, "Mr. Legolas sir, who is this Lady of Lothlorien?" Legolas smiled and looked down at Merry, "One of the first born, she crossed the sea and came to Middle Earth before the ancient struggle with Sauron. We are greatly honored, for Lothlorien is her secret realm, her beloved child." Legolas looked back up with a wistful look in his eye as he remembered a song, Pippin looked at Merry, "And she wants to meet us, well that's nice." He said, Merry shook his head, "Come on," he said as they went a little faster up the steps and they reached a platform that lead to more stairs that would lead them to the great area where they would meet Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Legolas began to sing,

*** "_From the West she appeared, sunlight and stars in her hair. In her eyes an undying memory of home, a land that is magical and fair. _

_When her feet came to rest, deep in a canopied glade, she lifted her face and there as she danced the realm of Lothlorien she made._

_Gaze on me Lady of Gold, reawaken my slumbering soul, beacon of courage summon me home to your haven of wonders untold."_ At this point Legolas had jumped onto the one of the vines and was being pulled up to where the rest of the Fellowship nearly was. More elves began to join him in the song as the swung and did all sorts of acrobatics in the vines above where the Fellowship would meet Galadriel and Celeborn.

"_Lorien laure, a laiqa alcar, o ethele lisse Nimrodel, a nyere auta._

_A Lorien laure, a Lorien laure!_

_Lorien laure, a laiqa alcar!_

_Ore aro, Lothlorien."_ The Fellowship finally reached the large platform that had a small staircase which led up the dais, they looked up to see a beautiful women dressed in gold with beautiful blonde hair, lighter than Legolas's being lowered by two looped vines. And she sang so beautifully.

"_Oh child of my heart, born of a never ending dream, you are cradled in light bathed in an ever flowing stream. _

_Flourish and grow my mystical world here you will ever belong!_

_Son of my yearning, daughter of hope, beautiful child of my song._

_Although storms may descend, mountain and valley may quake, for the days that remain, this is the promise I make!_

_No shadow fall across this land, before the wind and fire I stand!_

_And you my child will know no harm, enfolded in my arms, Lothlorien!"_

The elves and Legolas sang as she was brought up again from the platform and spun in then air in the vines.

"_Garden of wonder, haven of sunlight, forest of life! Lothlorien!"_ and this they repeated as Galadriel sang as she stopped spinning and was lowered back down o the platform, her ladies maids helping her with the dress and soon she stood with her husband and began to descend the steps with him.

"_Garden of light! ~ Haven of sun! ~ Forest of life! ~ Child of my heart!" _

Finally seeing both the lord and lady of Lothlorien was a sight to behold; they stood together hand in hand. Lord Celeborn's hair was the same shade of platinum blonde as his wife and a long, white tunic under blue-grey robes and around his neck, below the high collar of his tunic he wore a beautifully woven, silver circlet of sorts.

His wife was stunning; she wore a magnificent, high collared gown. At the top it was a beige fabric, covered with beading, and then there was a beautiful gold corset with detailed designs. And the skirt of the gown was so elegant, it was a beige-gold fabric that had a streaked pattern of gold fabric that shimmered in the light, there was extra fabric of the skirt that had little rings on one part of it so it went on her finger and gave it a draping look. Her hair was hung in many braids that draped and were pulled back and she wore a beautiful head piece that consisted of a white feather and at the base of the feather was a feather made of gold which held it both in place and upright, with the two feathers there were also some dainty, gold, wire-like objects that had crystals on them and went back.

Galadriel addressed the group first, "Welcome elf friends, we heard rumors of your coming. We did not know hobbits still dwelt in Middle Earth." She said in a light, melodious voice.

Celeborn then addressed the group in a solemn manner, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He looked at them all and then asked them, "Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him?" Disheartened Celeborn added, "I can no longer see him from a far."

Galadriel now bore a solemn face and said aloud, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." She no longer bore the smile she had greeted them with. Celeborn looked at his wife; tears began to sting many eyes of the Fellowship.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas began, his voice was choked by the emotions that ran threw him like a knife. "A Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

At this Gimli looked down ashamed, Galadriel then spoke, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life we do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad – Dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief," she turned her head from Gimli and looked at Boromir who after a few moments bowed his head, sweat upon his brow.

"What now becomes of this fellowship, without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said as he looked at the Fellowship, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Do not let your hearts be troubled go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace," she said and then turned to Frodo, "but come, Frodo Baggins, let us speak together." She made a long outward gesture with one arm to guide the young hobbit the vine lift platform (a large scale dumbwaiter) and were taken down to the ground, not far where the rest of the fellowship were being escorted to for their stay.  
Galadriel soon led Frodo to the place of her mirror; Frodo looked back up at the trees that towered above him. "This place," he began as he looked around, Galadriel looked down at the hobbit, smiling as she stood in front of the water basin. "It's so different, there's so much light." Frodo finished, "Yes, the eye of Sauron cannot reach us here. There are still three rings of power that remain which the dark lord does not control; there is Nenya, Ring of Adamant. For centuries it has kept our beloved Lothlorien safe." She said in a soft, light, musical voice as she showed him the ring which she bore.  
"Safe, I haven't felt safe since the Shire." Frodo said in a hopeless voice. Galadriel stepped forward to Frodo, "Gandalf was loved well, he was ever a friend to the Elven people."  
Frodo looked down, "I never imagined he'd die, it just didn't seem possible he was a wizard." Galadriel said nothing and simply looked at Frodo. He soon looked up and still she looked at him, a slight smile on her face, "Why are you staring at me?" he asked.  
"You're an intriguing creature, Frodo Baggins and often I think that I wonder at your parentage. Deep in your heart there is a sea- longing that more becomes my Elven kindred."  
Frodo took a step back with his hands he gestured as he said, "Aw, no, no your ladyship. No, hobbits don't like the sea. We never speak of it, we never go anywhere we might have to look at it, it scares us you see. But,"  
"But now in your dreams there is sea and there is peace," Galadriel finished for him. "Yes. How did you know that?" Frodo asked. Galadriel turned from him and walked a few steps away before saying, "You should not fear to die Frodo, we elves are immortal, death is a journey we can never take. We call it the gift of men not to be bound forever to the circles of the earth." She them turned back to face him, "I'm sorry your ladyship, I'm too small for all this, I'm only a Shire Hobbit. You are wise and fierce and fair. I will give you the One Ring if you ask for it."  
Frodo took a step toward her, Galadriel recoiled, "You think yourself small yet you bring me the greatest test of all and with kindness and courtesy too." With this she began to slightly reach out with one arm, "How often I have what I would do if it came into my hands and now you offer it so freely," she drew her arm back.  
"In place of a Dark Lord you would set up a Queen and I would not be dark but beautiful, and terrible as the morning and the night. Fair as the sea and the sun, and the snow upon the mountain, dreadful as the storm and the lightning! Stronger than the foundations of the earth!" The wind was picking up at this point and Frodo became frightened and cowered, but still awed and was pushed by the wind to the ground, Galadriel still continued, "All shall love me and despair!" then began a chant in elvish and then all was calm. Shakily Galadriel spoke, "I have passed the test. I shall diminish and go into the West and remain Galadriel." She said contentedly, Frodo stood up, "No. You will not diminish Lady." He said, she looked down at him, "The time draws near when we must let go of that which we would hold the tightest, it seems we are to be companions in loss you and I."  
Frodo looked at her curiously, "What do you mean," he asked her. "All roads now lead to sacrifice." She said with emotion. "What do you mean?" he asked again softly. She smiled, "We have spoken enough and will speak more soon. But now you must go and rest, you may even meet someone whom you least expected."

And without saying anything else, Frodo left for where the rest of the Fellowship was staying. 'What did she mean by someone you least expected?' he thought as he walked. 'You'll see,' she said in his mind.

_**A.N. – I'm going to be naming the chapters now by the names of the places in which they take place so this was a long on and I will get to posting the next chapter soon! **_


	6. Lothlorien Part two

**_A.N. - I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter because here's the next one, read and review because I love hearing from you guys! And I would like to thank Lord Exar Kun, for your support of this story and it's helped me a lot and I hope you and everyone else stick around till the end. READERS I USED A QUOTE OUT OF A SONG FROM A MUSICAL AND IF YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT TELL ME AND ALSO LISTEN TO THE * 'Lotr Lothlorien reprise audio' on YouTube!_**

Frodo got back to the rest of the Fellowship to find Sam, Merry and Pippin getting ready for bed, Gimli was already asleep, Boromir was sitting far away but too far and Aragorn was sharpening his sword. Frodo sat down with a sigh, "It's good that your back Mr. Frodo, what did the lady say to you?" Sam asked, "I think that we were able to counsel each other, though the last thing she said puzzled me." Sam nodded to this, knowing that he should press the matter. Soon they heard high above them in the tops of the trees; the elves singing a sad and beautiful melody, at this time Legolas returned with a slender pitcher and looked up into the trees as well. "A lament for Gandalf," he said, Aragorn looked up as well, and he knew what they were singing. He understood the words very clearly, "What do they say about him?" Merry asked looking to Legolas for an answer. He bowed his head and his eyes glistened, "I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas then looked at Merry, "for me the grief is still too near." He finished. Sam looked at Merry while fluffing his pillow, "I bet they don't mention his fireworks, there should be a verse about them." There was a pause, and then Sam stood up and began a verse of his own to remember Gandalf by. "The finest rockets ever seen," he began, Pippin and some of the others looked at him from there places, "they burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder silver showers," there came a snore from Gimli and Aragorn looked to the sleeping dwarf and smacked him, Sam continued, "came falling like a rain of flowers? Oh that doesn't do them justice by a whole." Sam sat down discouraged,  
"To you it seems, young master Samwise, but it was genuine, simple, heart felt." At this everyone turned to the voice, including far off Boromir.

At the top of the steps that led down into the area which they were in was none other than someone they truly did not expect to meet. She stood, almost unrecognizable in the clothes that were given to her for her stay in Lothlorien, in a long, light grey gown that was almost white with draping sleeves and a grey corset. She did not wear her red gloves and you could see her hands, they looked soft but had a couple of barely noticeable cuts on them. Her hair and the top of her head was styled in the same way it always was but it hung down in loose waves in the back and she seemed to have a great weight lifted off her shoulders because her countenance was soft and there was a smile upon her lips. She did not look like the queen she was but held a somewhat regal air and she still wore a gold circlet around her head as well.

"Firavin!" the hobbits cried cheerfully as they ran to meet her, some of the odd scars had healed and they noticed that as she walked down the steps she kept one hand on her ribs, still against any healers advice she knelt down and hugged the hobbits. Sam was the first, then Merry, Pippin and finally Frodo came jogging to her from behind the rest and hugged her, "Gentle, dear one, my ribs are still healing. They probably would have been better if I had not sparred though." Firavin said gently to Frodo and she laughed as she hugged him back. "It is wonderful to see you your majesty," Frodo said stepping back with a mock bow, "You as well Frodo," she said warmly, then she looked up at the rest of them, "I am grieved to hear of your loss, he meant something to each of us here I believe. Though granted, I myself did not hold feelings of good will towards him for a long time but good will grew toward him and many others as well. Weep, I cannot, but true though he may be gone from us and this world in a physical sense, his memory has not left. Grief is inevitable when you lose someone, but like a storm it will pass, it is a darkness that cannot endure long though it does leave a shadow." Firavin said looking at each of them. "Though it seems Gimli is handling his grief fairly well," she said with a smirk that got some smiles from the somber group. Legolas approached her then and asked, "Do you know how he died?" she nodded, "Fighting a Balrog of Morgoth I had heard, you'd gone through Moria. Well, we all die sooner or later. Or for others never," she ended with in an exasperated tone and then she smiled as she heard Legolas give a single, slight laugh as he looked down at the ground off to the side. Firavin then turned back to the hobbits, "Get your rest small ones, you will see me in the morning I promise. You as well Legolas," she said to them warmly. The hobbits walked back to where they were sleeping and Legolas took a step closer to Firavin, "I have reason to believe that you somehow changed in your demeanor but I have questions. How did you come to be in Lothlorien?" he said softly, Firavin smirked. "That, my dear, is a story for tomorrow, go and rest." She said with a warm voice with a slight laugh. Legolas, smiling, nodded and walked off.

Firavin made to leave but then looked to where Aragorn had gone over by Boromir and watched them speak. She saw Aragorn look over his shoulder as he sat by Boromir, she caught his eyes as he did and she began to walk slowly near but kept her distance enough not to hear. She sensed that Boromir was distraught as she sought his consciousness from her place, then she sensed him become reminiscent and then she felt his pride as he looked at Aragorn and say something.

Soon Aragorn left the place where Boromir was sitting, Firavin stopped him before he could go back, "He was losing faith wasn't he." She gazed at him, it had been a statement but he answered all the same, "Yes." "Thinking of his home gives him hope. He's beginning to accept you as his king, but do you accept that you are king?" she said. "I do not know." Aragorn said, and then he walked away.

_'I must speak with you my dear friend,' _Firavin heard Galadriel say in her head; _'I will come find you, patient.' _Firavin replied, she soon began creating a cloud around her feet as she walked and sought Galadriel's consciousness. She soon was flying to the small inlet of the river within Lothlorien and found Galadriel looking out over the fresh water. "I have seen much of the near future, and I believe you, my dearest friend, should know as well. For it troubles me greatly," she said not turning to face Firavin as she walked toward her.  
"I am glad you are so trusting with such information," Firavin began as she came to be standing next to Galadriel and looked out over the water with her, "but tell me, what has been troubling you. I am ready to listen," she finished as she looked at Galadriel who spoke, still staring in front of her with a far off look.  
"What I have seen concerns Boromir, son of Denethor and also with the armies of Uruk-Hai Saruman continues to build. The son of Gondor will not return home, the army of your dark past will march upon the home of the Horse Lords. To aid them, both myself and Elrond can only send so few, but I have seen you as well and you succumb to madness again I have not seen the reason for such events of your fate and nor do I know how long it will last." Galadriel turned to her old friend, Firavin looked at her.

"I wish to know something Galadriel, is there anything I can do and if I can't I only ask one thing. Lord Boromir has a brother he loves dearly but his father shows nothing but spite to the brother. Boromir worries if something happens to him then will his brother will have no one, I wish to at least ease his mind if he is to die and I am there. Some comfort I can give him in those moments, any at all?" she asked.  
Galadriel replied, "He cannot be saved, that is his fate, his brother though finds loved, and during his greatest peril he is not alone." At this Firavin gave a sad smile, "A waste of life, but I can give peace to a dying man but my soul remains ensnared and forbidden to move on from this world. It is cruel how much death I have seen and yet will not experience." She said looking out at the water. "When are they leaving?" she asked, Galadriel looked back out over the water, "The morning after tomorrow." Firavin turned and walked off, "I'm going to rest, you should do the same old friend." She said with a smirk, "I will do so, sleep well." Galadriel said, and with that they parted ways.

The dawn broke and the day flew by as the Fellowship told the storm queen of their journey so far and then she told them the story of how she came to be in Lothlorien, she animated the story before them, she stood up and made great sweeping gestures with her arms and she pointed to all the places she was wounded.  
"Speaking of wounds," Gimli began, "I have wondered many times upon how you received the one around your neck, lass?" Firavin smirked as she sat down and looked at the dwarf, "To start, you Gimli son of Gloin, are the only one I will allow to get away with calling me lass," she said with a laugh and everyone else laughed as well.

Then Firavin's face began to get a bit more serious and solemn as she continued, "It was a dark time for me," Firavin looked at Legolas for a moment, "unlike all the other times when I had periods in which I slipped into this consuming darkness gradually and could lock myself away from everything else, this was sudden and I had been in the gardens. I was simply walking and then all of a sudden I felt this surge of anguish and grievous rage surge through me and I wept, wept and wept till I collapsed and then finally all I did was run. I ran till I reached the edges of the plains near Mount Gundabad where a small forest lay in a nearby glen. I ran into some orc scouts who were probably looking for young wargs to trap and train, I struck one of them down with lightning and leaving only the other left. And then all I did was get down upon my knees upon the ground and let him behead me."

At this point she paused but did not dare look up at their shocked faces and then she continued, "Little did I know that some of the guards had seen in which direction I had run and were not far behind me, they killed the orc and brought me back to the capital. They had wanted to bury me properly and so they placed my head back on my body and bandaged it in place in order for people see my body and mourn me before I was buried. All I truly remember is darkness but I could hear everyone's voices and then waking up the next morning, head perfectly on my shoulders and was up and about." She finally looked up at them with a sad smirk on her face, they stared wide eyed, and Merry and Pippin's jaws were basically on the floor in shock.  
"It has been one hundred and eighty years since that incident and I am most thankful indeed that there have been no others like that, though yes I did have some dark times after that but none were damaging." She finished, "And thank goodness for that." Gimli said with a nod, they all had glasses of wine and there were many resounding ayes to the dwarf's comment, Firavin smiled and drank her glass of wine as well.

They continued to trade stories and such for the entire day, then the evening came which was full of packing and morning soon broke again in Lothlorien.

The Fellowship now were packed and stood on the shore where their boats were waiting for them and were being packed by some of the elves. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn said to the Fellowship and each of the elves who had given each of them their cloaks stepped back. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." He finished saying. Then the Fellowship began to help the elves pack the boats for their departure.  
Legolas looked into one of the packages and turned to Merry and Pippin who were sitting close by, "Lembas, elvish weigh-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He said with a smile, and then he walked away from the hobbits and greeted Firavin who was walked toward the two, she replied warmly and came upon the two hobbits as they were speaking.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin, "Four," he replied, and then he burped. Firavin gave a small laugh and the hobbits looked up, "What are they going to do with you two," she said to them, "Hopefully they'll keep feeding us." Pippin said, Firavin laughed again. "Come now you two," she began holding out her hands and helping them from the boat. "Galadriel wishes to speak with you all."

The Fellowship was lined up yet again, in her gift giving, Galadriel began with Frodo. "Here is a phial of the light of Earendil, it will guide your way when you need it the most." She stood up straight, "What did you mean, my lady, by companions in loss?" she gave a slightly sad smile to Frodo at his question but continued on to the next person and that was Legolas.  
"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." He smiled in awe as he tested the bowstring, Galadriel smiled as she passed him and onto the next person, two persons to be precise, for Merry and Pippin.  
"These are the daggers of the Noldorin, they have already seen service in war," she looked at Pippin, "Do not fear young Peregrin Took, you will find your courage." Then she passed them with a smile and moved on, "And for you Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain." "Thank you my lady," Sam said, then he looked at Merry and Pippin and then back to her, then he remembered the dagger already at his side. "My dear friend was wise to give you such a gift Samwise Gamgee." She smiled and kept going.  
"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel asked Gimli warmly. "Nothing except to look upon the Lady of the Galadrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel laughed in delight at his compliment. He turned away bashfully then turned back, "Actually there was one thing, no, no I'm talking nonsense," he began to mutter. The Fellowship would later find that he had asked for a single hair from her golden head, and she had given him three and there were kept in a small phial.  
"I have no greater gift for you Aragorn," she said when she saw that he wore the necklace of her granddaughter. They spoke more but it was in Elvish and away from the others.

Firavin stopped Boromir before he made his way for his boat after receiving his gift from Galadriel, "My lady is there something wrong?" he asked as she grabbed both his shoulders and turned him to face her. She said nothing as she repeated what she had done for Frodo in Rivendell, placing her right hand upon his cheek and with her thumb she drew a half circle from one of his eyebrows to the other and with her left hand she kept it straight with her fingers together but only the center three touched in between his eyebrows and she did so with her eyes closed. When she was done she took a step back from him and opened her eyes and looked at her confusedly, "My lady what is wrong," he asked. "Nothing Boromir, simply life, we love, we live. We give what we can give, and take what little we deserve." Then she smiled at him, "Try not to sink the boat, my dear." He laughed, "Me? I would do no such thing my lady." He bowed deeply and spoke in a jovial tone of voice.

The fellowship soon casted off in their boats and from the edge of land where Firavin and Galadriel had stood talking only a day ago, the Lady of Lothlorien stood, "May the stars shine on the end of your road," Then she began to sing,

_* "Lorien laure, a laiqa alcar. Ethele lisse Nimrodel, a nyere auta. _

_Although storms may descend, mountain and valley may quake, for the days that remain this is the promise I make!_

_No shadow fall across this land, before the wind and fire I stand and you my child will know no harm, enfolded in my arms. Lothlorien! _And other elves joined in singing,

"_Garden of wonder ~ Haven of Starlight ~ Forest of light ~ Lothlorien~" _andGaladriel sang out, _"Forest of life! Child of my heart!"_

Her voice echoed after them as they departed. Soon after a messenger of Firavin's was soon spotted outside Lothlorien with a message from her advisor and her general asking about her, after receiving the message she went back to her kingdom but only to gather some things for herself, soon she was following far behind the fellowship, high above them in the clouds hoping that the hour of Boromir's death would not come too soon.

_**A.N. – HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_


	7. Amon Hen

_**A.N. - So yes I am back and here is yet another chapter my friends. For those of you who like the character Boromir a great deal I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But on a lighter note my readers, I have been wondering if any of you spotted that quote from the last chapter from that one song that's from that one musical. I must say I'm slightly disappointed that no one spotted it, it was plain as day if you know what you're reading, but may be kind to give you the answer in the A.N. of the next chapter or the secondary one of this chapter**_. _**(Warning we are reaching the end of the first movie and this chapter will be slightly on the short side.) PS LISTEN TO 'LAMENT FOR BOROMIR' BY THE TOLKIEN ENSEMBLE AT THE ITALIC PART.  
**_

It seemed all too soon, but that is how things usually are. Firavin was lying down upon the cloud she'd created to follow the Fellowship, at first she had sensed Frodo distressed and sensed that Boromir was with him, then she him flee and meet Aragorn and then she sensed both Aragorn and Frodo in distress. Then she sensed chaos as she sought the consciousness of the entire remaining Fellowship as they began to battle and hide and flee, and finally she heard the horn of Gondor, the final blast of the horn which belonged to Boromir. At this she struck herself down from the cloud right amidst the fighting and next to Aragorn as he ran toward the sound. She hit the ground running and brandished her sword beside him with a mighty swing. Aragorn looked at her, she looked at him and soon began putting her sword to good use, "In a way I have missed this," she grunted and pulled her blade out of the belly of an Uruk. Aragorn looked at her for a split second and then kept going, sword glistening with dark ooze and dirt upon his brow.

They kept running and cutting down the loathsome creatures as they went and the heard the horn sound yet again and it soon became a downhill fight which made it easier for them. The sound of the horn was quickly cut short, but still they pressed on though the Uruk-Hai remained a determined roadblock to where they were needed. And as she was fighting she sensed as Boromir was pierced by an arrow but then she sensed him continue and again pierced by another arrow.

With renewed vigor she charged at the nearest Uruk and killed him along with several more and sought out the weakening consciousness of Boromir. As she ran she sensed him rise to stand again and felt him fight, she cut down Uruk after Uruk as she went, and then she felt a third arrow pierce him. She sensed him falling to his knees but she was coming closer to where he, Merry and Pippin were. She heard the two hobbit shout as she neared the hill they were behind, but she soon sensed their distress as well, they were being carried off by the Uruk-Hai.

Aragorn tackled the Uruk who had his bow raised against Boromir as she came over the hill and she watched him decapitate it as she came down the hill. Both of them ran to Boromirs's side, "They took the little ones," he said with as much breath that was left that he could take into his lungs. "Be still," Aragorn said and looked at his wounds. "Frodo, where is Frodo?" he asked grasping Aragorn's shoulder, "I let Frodo go," he replied softly. "Then you did what I could not." Boromir said, "I tried to take the Ring from him," he went on. "The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn said, "Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed you all." Boromir said as he clutched Aragorn's shoulder again but with the arm on his uninjured side, "No Boromir you fought bravely. You have kept your honor," Aragorn said his voice was rough but quiet. He then tried to pull the arrows out of Boromir's chest but the dying man gripped his hand, "Leave it, it is over. The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin," he gripped Aragorn's other shoulder and he held onto the wrist of the dying son of Gondor, "I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." Aragorn said with great emotion and his voice choked with tears. "Our people," Boromir repeated, "Our people," He tried to reach for his blade and with the help of Aragorn it was in his hand and against his chest. "I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king."

She knew now that his moments upon the earth now were very few and in such silence she looked down at Boromir completely composed, he tried to greet her but she silenced him, "You fear for what will happen to your brother Boromir and I know this and you should know that he will not be alone and that he will be loved." She said to him and he smiled but only as much as his remaining strength would allow. "Your mother has gone before you has she not?" she asked him softly, "Yes," he was able to reply. "Go, and do not fear, she has probably longed to hold you in her arms once again. Sleep in the arms of friends and be at peace Boromir," she said with a sad smile and brushed away the hair from his brow and kissed his forehead. And with that he drew his last breath and his head fell to the side.

Boromir son of Denethor and heir to the Stewardship of Gondor was dead. "Be at peace son of Gondor," Aragorn said and kissed the brow of his companion. Firavin turned to see Legolas and Gimli standing not too far from them and Gimli bowed his head and leaned on his axe. Aragorn stood up, Firavin turned her head and looked at him from where she now stood, "They will look for his coming from the White Tower but he will not return." He looked at Firavin and saw that her face was entirely composed, "Galadriel had foreseen such events?" Aragorn asked her as he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. Firavin replied with a single, solemn nod to his question.

They gave him a funeral upon the river and set his body sailing down with the rushing waters and sang his lament the remaining members of the Fellowship were standing upon the shore along with the storm queen, they watched as the boat went over the falls and each sent with the body of the steward's son their final farewells. , Aragorn began it in a strong voice.  
_"Through Rohan over fen and field, where the long grass grows, the West Wind comes walking and about the walls it goes.  
What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight? Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight?  
I saw him ride over Seven Streams, over waters wide and grey. I saw him walk in empty lands until he passed away, into the shadows of the north, I saw him then no more.  
The North Wind may have heard the Horn of the son of Denethor.  
O Boromir! From the high walls, westward I looked afar, but you came not from the empty lands where no men are.  
_

And then Legolas sang a verse of his own to send of the fallen Gondorian. _"From the mouth of the sea the South Wind flies from the sandhills and the stones, the wailing of the gulls it bears and at the gate it moans. Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.  
Ask not of me where doth dwell, so many bones there lie. On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky. So many have passed down Anduin, to find the flowing sea. Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!  
O Boromir! Beyond the gate, the seaward road runs South, but you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth.  
_

And lastly, Firavin sung. _"From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides and past the roaring falls_,_ and clear and cold about the_ _tower its loud horn calls. What news from the North, O mighty wind do you bring to me today_? _What news_ _of Brormir the Bold for he is long away. Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought_, _his cloven shield, his broken sword they to the water brought_. _His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest. And Rauros, golden Rauros falls bore him upon its breast.  
O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever Northward gaze to Rauros, golden Rauros falls__, until the end of days._

Legolas spotted Frodo and Sam across the way. "Hurry," he cried as he set another of the boats into the water. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He looked at Aragorn and Firavin stood not far from him on his right, "You mean not to follow them," Legolas stated at Aragorn's silence. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." He said as Legolas walked further onto the shore. Gimli began to walk toward the rest of them, "Then it has all been in vain, the Fellowship has failed." Both the elf and the dwarf now stood before Aragorn. He grasped the shoulders of both his companions, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." He then turned from them as he said, "Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let's hunt some orc." Then he took off at a run into the woods, Gimli cheered and followed after him and Legolas did the same with a smile, Firavin watched them run ahead and sighed looking up at the sky and at nothing. "Boys will be boys," she said breathlessly and gather a very small cloud around her feet and took off after them into the woods.

_**A.N. – END CREDITS – Disclaimer: I do not (although doesn't everyone wish) any right to the Lord of the Rings whatsoever. All credit goes to where credit is do, I will post the next chapter soon because we're moving on to (cue fanfare) The Two Towers! Granted this was a short chapter and I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me this far and I hope very much to receive reviews from you all and I am also announcing right now the quote I used in the last chapter and where I got it from, it's the line where she talking to Boromir after she's done the signal thing that she had done for Frodo in Rivendell. Quote: "we love, we live. We give what we can give and take what little we deserve." It is from the song Once Upon Another Time from the Phantom of the Opera musical sequel Love Never Dies, keep in mind though that I don't necessarily like the plot for it but it is an interesting take on where the Phantom of the opera the musical leaves off, but real 'Phans' know better, Erik dies. But I will post the next chapter soon I promise, till then everyone!**_


	8. Rohan: Edoras part one

_**A.N. – I believe soon with this chapter is an understatement. And thus I will not waste anymore of your time and thus shall begin the chapter!**_

They had been running after the pack of Uruk-Hai for a few days, well, the men ran. Firavin often went ahead above them to see the distance they were at from their intended target. She came down when she saw that Aragorn stopped and held his ear to the ground and listened to the footsteps of their enemy, "What is wrong, they are nor far from us?" she asked. "No but now their pace has quickened, they must have caught our sent." He said as he got up. The other two of his companions were still behind him and he called back to them, "Hurry!" he cried. "Come on Gimli," Legolas called behind him as he came up the rocky incline. Firavin waited for all of them to pass her and she would take up the chase behind them, Gimli soon rounded the corner, though he was a dwarf and they were famed for their endurance he seemed a bit winded. He stopped for a moment and looked up at Firavin who stood at the top of the incline, "Three days and nights' pursuit, no food, no rest and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He said as he began his climb. "I have offered but you have refused but it still holds, the question is do you uptake it?" Firavin said with a smirk, as he reached the top he stood right next to her and looked up into her face, "A dwarf's place is underneath the earth not far above it in the clouds. I am doing well on my own thank you very much," he began as he began walking away but she stayed where she was, "lass," he added. Firavin barked out a laugh, Gimli began to run and she followed close behind.

Soon after though as they ran close to the edge of a cliff she noticed Gimli lagging far behind and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and armor and closed the distance between him and his other two companions. After setting him down she saw that Aragorn had stopped and was kneeling on the ground looking at something, it was one of their leaf broaches from the cloaks they had received in Lothlorien. "They may yet be alive," Legolas said, "I could have given you that knowledge my dear Legolas, I've sought both their consciousness often. If they were dead I would not have been able to do that, but you had not asked so I did not tell you." Firavin said as she hovered in her little cloud beside them, only an inch from the ground. Both Legolas and Aragorn rolled their eyes at her, "Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn said as they began to run again, "Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called back as Gimli tripped and rolled down the slight incline. He quickly got back up, "I'll have none of that lad, and don't even think to laugh lass," he yelled at Legolas and pointed his finger and scolded Firavin. "Come Gimli take my hand." And again she pulled him with her and caught up with the other two. "Rohan home of the Horse Lords, there is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn said, and then he called to Legolas who had gone further ahead upon the rocks, "Legolas what do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" He called back as he looked out across the plain, "Saruman," both Aragorn and Firavin said at the same time, him in realization and her in loathing.

After running for a while the came to a ridge and in the distances they heard the whinny of a horse, Aragorn gestured for them all to hide behind a large rock nearby. Not long after they hid that a large group of riders passed by their place and Aragorn came out of hiding and called to them and the others followed, Firavin made her cloud dissipate and walked out with them into the open.  
"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark!?" The leader of the riders turned his men around and they rode toward the group, soon they were surrounded by horsemen and had spears pointed at them, Firavin's face was blank and she kept her arms down at her sides. When the riders were finally well position around them their leader came forward but Firavin was too busy looking at the end of the spear head that was pointed at her head and she was the first of anyone there to truly say anything and all she did was look from the man holding the spear and the spearhead. She pointed with one finger, "That's not sharp enough," was all she said, this got a chuckle out of Gimli who stood at her back as she stood next to Legolas and Aragorn on her left and right.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and a Woman," "-Storm Mage my dear," she cut the leader short as she did the same as Aragorn now with her own arms and she looked up at the man on the horse and he simply continued, "have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly?" he snapped. Gimli now stood on Firavin left and he straightened himself and spoke, "Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine." The man glared at Gimli and handed his spear to the man next to him and dismounted. He walked toward the four that were being questioned but stopped in front of the dwarf, "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood a bit higher from the ground." He spat, Legolas got angry and aimed at the man, "You would die before your stroke fell," at this the riders raised their spears again. Aragorn gripped Legolas's bow and arrow and lowered it, "Now gentlemen let us not be hasty where we point those things, after all the times I've met the end of a spear I have in fact realized that it is not pleasant," she said calmly as she lowered two of the spears near her head.  
Aragorn turned to the man, "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland realm."

"And the woman?" the man inquired, "Her majesty Queen Firavin of the Northern Waste, we are friends of Rohan and of Théoden your king." Aragorn replied, the man bowed his head deeply, "Forgive me my lady I did not know."

"It is all well this is not the very first time it's happened and it will not be the last." She replied.  
The man looked at the group before him, "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," at this he took off his helmet, "not even his own kin." The riders then raised there spears but ready to uptake them again if need be, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished, the White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." "We are no spies," Aragorn began and the man turned to him, Aragorn then continued, "we track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain, they have taken to of our friends captive." Firavin glowered at the ground at the mere mention of the species. "The Uruks are destroyed we slaughtered during the night," the man told them. "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with'em?" Gimli questioned in frantic but contained desperation, Aragorn then stepped toward the man and clarified, "They would be small, only children to your eyes." The man looked at Aragorn, "We left none alive," he began to explain to them, Firavin at that moment sought out the consciousness of both Merry and Pippin. She knew they were alive but said nothing, the man pointed in the direction of the corpses and explained, "We piled the carcasses and burned them." Aragorn looked defeated, "Dead?" Gimli said looking up at the leader of the riders. The man looked down at the dwarf and nodded slightly, "I am sorry," he said. Legolas put an arm behind Gimli's shoulders; the man looked down for a moment and then whistled. "Hasufel, Arod." He called, and two horses came forward. One brown and one white "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters, farewell."

The man then turned and mounted his horse, "Hold to hope boys, I leave you now and go a different way." She then turned to the man, "Rider, point me in the direction of your capital." She called to him as he sat atop his horse, "My lady if your companions travel one way and you another I shall tell you, it is a long walk to Edoras," He said as he pointed. "Who said I would be walking my dear?" she questioned with a smirk, the rider shook his head and turned to her male companions. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands," He said to them then he called to his riders, "We ride north!" and as quickly as the riders had surrounded them, they left. "Good luck," she said to the three and watched them ride off, and then she herself conjured a cloud under her feet and made for Edoras, the capital of the kingdom of Rohan.

She arrived just outside of Edoras later that day and at the same time Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were searching Fangorn Forest for traces of Merry and Pippin. She set down and walked up to a small farm house an knocked upon the door, Firavin looked around and saw their barn where several children were playing she looked back to the door as it opened slightly and there appeared the mother of the house with flour on her face and dirt on her shoes. "Good day, my lady. I was wondering if you have an extra horse that I may borrow, if it is not too much trouble and I would pay you a good sum of gold." Firavin asked pleasantly and with a smile, "And if you give me your family name I would pay to have it returned to you." She added as well, the woman looked at her and called for one of her boys, "Excuse me a moment my lady, I must consult my husband and ask him, my son will go and prepare the horse though." "And I will patiently wait here," Firavin smiled, the boys went off to saddle the horse and the mother went inside.

Not long after that Firavin was riding into the capital and all the way to Meduseld, the Golden Hall of Rohan. She walked up the steps and gathered her only weapon which was her sword and gave it to the guards at the door, "Your business here my lady?" one of them asked, "I seek to council with Théoden King; I am Firavin Queen of the Northern Waste. That horse belongs to the Ericson family, if you could kindly get someone to return it both of you and the rider could split this," She grabbed another bag of gold coins from the folds of her sleeve. The guard she was speaking with nodded and opened the doors of the hall for her, Firavin walked in and smiled at the guard as she went, the doors closed behind her.  
"My most humble greetings Théoden King," she greeted with a low and dramatic bow to the lone, frail, grey old man who sat on the throne. "I know who haunts your body Théoden, I could help," she said as she waited for a reply, "Will you not speak to me king of Rohan?" she asked softly, "No my king you must not listen to her, came a voice from the shadow. "You," she said incredulously, "I truly should have known," the greasy man in black walked to the arm of the king's chair.  
"She would see you taken from your throne, she is not to be trusted my liege," Grima whispered to the king, "What would you have me do?" the king rasped and he coughed, Firavin glanced to the side at a door and saw a tall, sad, young, blonde woman there peeking through the door. "The only thing that we can do your majesty," Grima paused, "Execute her." Firavin's eyes widened, had Saruman truly been so thick in the head as to not warn this pathetic little man that things such would not work. But Grima had mistaken her reaction as fear, "Get the Executioner and sharpen the blade, a beheading is what we shall have!" he yelled to the guards, Firavin heard the woman behind the door gasp she paid no heed though because two guards grabbed her wrists and bound them in front of her then they pushed down on her shoulders and knelt her on the floor. The Executioner arrived with a sharp, curved axe and proceeded to walk in, the two that had bound her now stood behind her and the Executioner came to her side. Firavin glanced at the maiden behind the door who looked distraught; Firavin winked and then turned her attention back to Grima who was speaking.

"Any last words?" he asked she looked at him and smirked, "Yes," there was a slight pause and then she continued, "I will tell you what they are later." At this Grima grew furious, "Do it now!" he shouted at the Executioner, Firavin willingly leaned forward smirking and in one swift movement the axe was brought down upon her neck and her head was severed from her body. Once that was done her head was placed right next to the throne on the floor of the dais and her body was strewn off to the side onto the steps. The eyes on the severed head were shut, but the smirk remained.

The next day in the middle of the morning Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came to Edoras and entered Meduseld, hoping that they would also find Firavin there. Legolas with his elf eyes saw it first; the severed head of Firavin and her body lay aside on the steps of the dais. Then the rest noticed, Gimli had almost shouted aloud at the sight but held his breath, Gandalf muttered to them that they should pretend that the body wasn't there and let him do the talking. Grima leaned to Théoden and whispered, "My lord Gandalf the Grey is coming," to Saruman who took possession of Théoden at the mention of Gandalf. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden King." Gandalf said as they walked toward the dais, "Why should I welcome you Gandalf Storm crow?" Théoden asked in a lifeless way and looked at Grima, "A just question my liege." He said and then stood up, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lath spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest." He said maliciously in Gandalf's face, "Be silent, keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf shot back at the pale, dark haired man.

Gandalf held his staff in front of him and Grima cowered, "His staff, I told you to take the wizard's staff." He said aloud and guards tried to come at Gandalf but that would not happen with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli there. As they fought Gandalf walked toward the dais undisturbed, "Théoden son of Thengil, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gimli angrily put his boot on Grima's chest, "I would stay still if I were you." He said, "Hearken to me," Gandalf cried and stepped up the stairs of the dais, "I release you from this spell." Théoden laughed a crooked, old sounding laugh, "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." Théoden laughed again and Gandalf threw off the grey cloak he wore to reveal his white robes. And Gandalf began the process of drawing Saruman out of Théoden like poison from a wound. Eowyn who had witnessed to execution of Firavin only the day before rushed to the aid of her uncle but was held back by Aragorn. A moment later Saruman was violently expelled from the mind of the king of Rohan, Eowyn ran to catch him as he fell forward and Théoden was restored to his true state. The king stood and once again held his sword but no sooner did this happen that the king was soon seen chasing Grima Wormtongue out of Meduseld and altogether, out of Edoras and Rohan.

After learning his son was dead he walked back into the golden hall with the Fellowship remnant behind him, Théoden King finally noticed the body and severed head which littered the place by his throne. Gandalf went over and picked up the head and placed it back onto the body with Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas beside him, he wrapped his hand around her neck and muttered and incantation and then turned and walked to Théoden and Eowyn.  
"No need for alarm Théoden everything is under contr"- he was cut off by the deep intake of breath and Firavin shot up from the floor with her arms out at her sides, "Under control, everything is fine dears, oh!" she fell as she tried to walk away, Gimli laughed and she got back up and brushed herself off and then she looked up and saw Gandalf, "You," she began, and she pointed at him and walked toward him. And then there was the sound of connecting skin, Firavin slapped Gandalf across the face, "You have much to explain young man." She then looked at looked at Eowyn and gave a wink and a smirk. She then turned her gaze to Théoden, "Good morning and it's very good to see you well again Théoden," and then she promptly passed out right then and there. "Will the queen be well Gandalf?" Théoden asked as all of them huddled over her, Gandalf walked away and with a wave of his hand said, "She's perfectly fine."

_**A.N. – And thus concludes the chapter I want you to Review because I love to hear from all of you! **_


	9. Edoras part two-Helm's Deep part one

_**A.N. – It's been a little while since I last posted, and I'm glad to see that other than the U.S. (My home country), I see that I have two people from the U.K., one from Brazil so whoever from Brazil who read the last chapter you know I'm talking 'bout you and I'm glad you've stuck with me this far! One from Panama! And last but totally not the least, one from Australia, you know who you are I guess so this is really cool and I'm glad you've all stuck with me and I appreciate you all so you should review so I can hear what your favorite parts of the story are. If you're a guest just use that and put the country your from before your message, example, (U.S. – Blah blah blah etc.). See Simple! And now on with the chapter.**_

The funeral for Theodred son of Théoden was the next day. All in Edoras were gathered and lined the main road as the soldiers brought the body of Theodred from Meduseld. All was silent and solemn as it should be out of respect for the fallen warrior, Théoden walked directly behind the body and those who bore it to the tomb were it would rest forever. Behind Théoden, Gandalf and Firavin walked side by side and like Théoden, Firavin was dressed accordingly though in her usual black garb but more elaborate and with it she wore a grey fur vest and upon her head was an equally elaborate crown and a sword. Behind Gandalf and Firavin were Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas. Eowyn was already at the grave with tears running down her face as the bearers finally came to the site with the body; they were soon passing the body into the tomb as Eowyn began the lament for her beloved cousin. Théoden could only stare out into space as he was still beginning to grieve, as soon as the door of the tomb was closed with a loud bang of stone upon stone.  
Firavin stood in front of the line of bearers that were now spreading from the tomb, for now was the time for people who wished to do so to pay their own respects, as she drew her sword there was a single peal of thunder and then with her sword in her hand she saluted and with each movement two more peals of thunder were heard. When this was down she placed her sword back in its scabbard and then turned and walked to stand next to Théoden as others paid their respects at the grave.  
When everyone had dissipated from the grave and went about the rest of their day the family, courtiers and guests headed back to the hall and spoke and ate and Théoden was continued to be told the information of what had happened while he was possessed by Saruman. Later that afternoon though when all had settled down, Théoden found time to go back down to the grave site, Firavin followed Gandalf who was following Théoden.  
When he got to the grave site Théoden picked one of the flowers that grew there as he stood before the grave, "Simbelmyne," Théoden softly and then tossed it upon the ground and then took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers'," Then he looked to where Gandalf and Firavin stood, "now it shall cover the grave of my son."

Firavin's heart went out to Théoden, "Alas that these evil days should be mine, the young perish and the old linger, that I should live to see the last days of my house." Théoden said looking at them, Firavin began to walk toward the king and spoke as she went, "I know your pain Théoden King, it is one I am all too familiar with though my days have been longer, my nights darker and the son of mine was younger than yours." Her voice wavered and her eyes watered, "I weep for myself though, because tears do him no good nor do they do him any ill but I think of what a man he might have been, and think of the times that could have been that were so swiftly taken from me." She stood next to him and he looked at her as she stared beyond him to plains.

"Theodred's death was not of your making," Gandalf said to Théoden, the king looked at the wizard and with a wavering voice and tears beginning to form in his eyes said, "No parent should have to bury their child." His shoulders began to shake and he drew his right hand to his face as he wept, he drew a sharp watery breath before he began to sob and fell to his knees. Firavin who stood next to him put her left hand on his left shoulder and with her right hand she rubbed his back from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, with his own left hand he placed it on top of hers which was on his shoulder.

"He was strong in life; his spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." Gandalf said with a slight smile, Théoden drew his right hand away from his face and placed where his left hand had been which was now holding Firavin's left arm close to the elbow for support. Friavin heard Gandalf mutter something in Rohirric but did not give any thought to translate it herself, "He's at peace, far from the toils of this life, Théoden. He would not wish for you to weep, but in my years I have found that when you do weep it lightens the load. Like any wound though a scar will remain, but time is a wondrous healer." At this Gandalf turned to leave and began to make his way up the hill but soon stopped and saw in the not so far distance two young children on a horse come over the hill, a boy with brown hair and a younger girl with dirty blonde hair.  
The boy fell from the horse and the girl cried out the name of the brother, Firavin turned at the cry of the young girl when she saw that the boy was on the ground she ran from Théoden's side who slowly looked up to see her run, black dress being whipped by the breeze with her hair as she ran to them. She fell to her knees next to the boy, he had a bad cut from his fall but nothing else was serious to cause alarm, he was only exhausted and hungry. "Théoden!" she called to him as he came running toward them, as he came up the hill she instructed him, "Ride the horse with the girl and bring her up to your hall. I will take the boy she said lifting him up into her arms, "No my lady let me take him with me upon the horse you cannot think to run all the way up to Meduseld." She looked at him with a smirk, "Who had said anything about running," she said and spun to the side and a small cloud formed under her feet, "Take the horse I will meet you there." And with that she sped off up to the Golden Hall of Edoras.

The Westfold was attacked and burned, this was the news they heard from both the children after they spoke with Eowyn who gave them food. The girl had asked where her mother was and at this Firavin quickly sought out Eothain and Freda's mother, Eowyn pulled the blanket tighter around the girl and shushed her. "Your mother is fine Freda do not worry," she said from where she stood by Théoden, Gandalf and Aragorn. "Do not give the girl false hope my lady," Firavin quickly cut him short, "Who's saying it is false?" she said looking at the king with a raised eyebrow. "Théoden, a funny thing about Firavin here is that she can seek out the consciousness of any sentient being if she chooses among other things." Gandalf then grew serious and continued, "Open war is upon you Théoden, ride out and meet them before they reach the women and children, you have Eomer who is riding northward as we speak, call upon him"- Théoden cut Gandalf off saying, "He is too far no and would not reach us on time and I will not risk such an attack upon my people should they get past us. We will head to Helm's Deep, it is a strong fortress. This is my final word on these matters." And with that he turned and told Hama, one of his higher ranking guards to inform the people to leave for the fortress.

The next day everyone was ready to leave, Gandalf went a separate way and gave them instructions of his return. It was a two day journey, Firavin this time decided to travel on horseback. She rode beside Théoden on his left and on his right, Firavin soon noticed Eowyn look to Aragorn and heard him say, "it's the beards," she hadn't been paying attention to any thing really and was puzzled by this comment. "And what exactly is the topic of discussion?" she said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as she leaned forward on her horse, "Gimli's talking about the rumors surrounding dwarves and dwarf women." Aragorn told her with a smile, "Oh dear," she laughed and then it turned to uncontrollable laughter as she saw Gimli fall off his horse saying that it was deliberate. "I have not seen my niece smile like that for years, she was just a girl when her father's body was brought back and her mother soon succumbed to grief," Théoden continued on but Firavin didn't listen, she rode up to where Gimli was by Eowyn. "Are you well Gimli, that was quite the tumble?" she asked the dwarf with a broad grin, "Perfectly fine, I meant to take that tumble when the horse got spooked lass." He added an emphasis on the last word and then continued to travel on foot, Firavin then looked at Eowyn who was now holding the reins of the horse, "That was a laugh," she said, "Indeed my lady." Eowyn replied. Théoden soon came up beside both of the women, "Eowyn do you know what spooked the horse?" he asked his niece, "No uncle I do not." She said looking up at him, "So long as no one is hurt and now everyone is in good spirits, I would say things are alright given our situation," he said with a smirk, "Indeed," Firavin and Eowyn said at the same time, and they all shared a laugh and then continued to travel.  
Théoden waited till Eowyn and a few others were ahead of them and spoke with Firavin, "I would ask for your assistance in this upcoming battle what with your condition but the choice is up to you." He said to her as he looked ahead, "I would not turn down such an offer if I can be of such great use Théoden King. I swear it, you have my word." Firavin said in all seriousness, "And I hold you to that." Théoden said with a serious voice but slight smile at the corner of his lips.

The group soon stopped to rest for the night and began to prepare to eat and sleep so they would be well rested for the next day's leg of the journey. Eowyn had made or attempted to make stew and was beginning to go around with the pot, she first went to her uncle who politely accepted but after taking the first bite cringed and as his niece left his side emptied the contents of the bowl. Firavin was walking toward where Théoden was and Eowyn was just leaving her uncle with her pot of so called 'stew', "Queen Firavin." She called, "Hello Eowyn, you are well met. How fare you, should you not be resting your legs for the journey on the morrow?" Firavin asked the younger woman.  
"I am well my lady and I will rest but I made some stew and trying to feed as many as I can, surely you must be hungry?" Eowyn asked, "I am on my way to speak to your uncle," Firavin looked to Théoden who shook his head as he showed her the empty bowl and tried to signal to her not to actually accept it but politely decline, she received the message.  
"My dear Eowyn, the bowl you would give to me could go to someone who truly needs it more. I've starved myself a few times to know when I truly am hungry," she said placing a hand on her shoulder, Eowyn looked up at the older woman, "Starved yourself?" Eowyn asked in shock,  
"It should not be such a shock my dear Eowyn, after all you did attend my beheading." She patted Eowyn's shoulder and left the girl to walk away with a shocked look still on her face. When she reached Théoden he looked rather guilty, "I truly am sorry that happened to you my lady and in my own hall," he said disgusted with himself, Firavin smiled and took his hand, "It was not of your doing." Théoden smiled at this, "Besides, what's a few good beheadings amongst friends." She said and then she laughed at herself and Théoden laughed, "You are indeed very strange my queen," Théoden said, Firavin curtsied in her high collared, grey dress with a black coat. "Thank you most greatly my king," she said dramatically. Royal humor.

The next day they began to ride out again and when they were halfway there, Firavin stopped and gasped, Aragorn, Legolas and Théoden were near her when it happened. "Frodo," she whispered only loud enough for Legolas and Aragorn to hear, she quickly hopped off her horse and began to gather a small cloud under her feet, "Where are you going my lady, Théoden cried out as he watched her go. Firavin turned around and faced him, "Théoden I will be back before the fortress is besieged I swear it. He needs me," and with that she said nothing more and left in a hurry, leaving her companions confused.

Firavin was being led by the enchantment she had put on Frodo, he was in desperate need of her aid his mind was calling to her through the enchantment, and she could sense confusion, grief and fear. It was several hours later till she was led to a small cave behind a waterfall in Ithilien not far from Osgiliath, she burst right through the water and into the cave, and walked right to where Frodo lay awake, Sam lay sleeping and some gangly being was tied up as well.  
"Firavin," he said relief as he hugged her, he pulled back and she laughed but then became serious.  
"Frodo what's wrong you were distressed I felt it, are you well?" Frodo shook his head with a smile and whispered, "I'm fine but we're being held captive by some rangers. One of them is actually- Firavin!" he suddenly cried, but she felt more than saw the reason for his alarm. Firavin looked down to see a sword sticking through her abdomen. They could not tell who she was because of the hood upon her head. To fool them into believing she was dead she fell forward and leaned against Frodo, she then whispered in his ear with a laugh, "They think this will do them any good wait until they see this, my dear Frodo." She winked and then jumped to her feet and pulled the sword out of her gut and began to wield it against her attacker and several more joined the first.  
They were soon all knocked unconscious but unknown to Firavin there was still one that was lurking in the shadows behind her. She began to walk towards Frodo, he saw the figure behind her and cried out, "Firavin!" he tried to move and help but it was too late. The figure slammed her against a nearby wall in the cave and brought a knife up to her throat; she saw his face and gave a slight laugh as she spoke, "Faramir brother of Boromir, he spoke of you often and fondly." She said, Faramir's grip on her lessened.  
"How came you to know my brother?" she brought one hand gently up to the arm against her throat and the other against his chest to push him back slightly, "Lower blade and sit, then I shall tell you."  
He reluctantly did as she asked of him and then she began, "I met your brother along with the two hobbits here in Rivendell at the Council of Elrond and his mind was not at ease. He would worry about you and his people, the city and your father." She paused for a moment and then continued, "I was with him in his final moments he died a warrior's death, with honor, valor and had begged for the forgiveness of his companions for the wrongs he had done them. He was at peace when he finally departed from us, his life was taken by not a single arrow but three." She finished, Faramir hung his head and Frodo along with Sam sat in silence to take in the information.  
Faramir abruptly walked away from the hobbits and Firavin followed after him and they were soon out of ear shot, "You are going to the city of Osgiliath on the morrow are you not?" she asked him. He turned to her and nodded, "Indeed my lady I am." "When you reach the city give the hobbits supplies to finish their journey. It was part of the quest Boromir set out on, that Frodo's journey be completed. He carries such an unimaginable burden but bravely carries on." She stood closer to the second son of Denethor, "Please Faramir," she pleaded. He took her words to heart and nodded, "I will do so my lady." Firavin smiled and embraced him saying, "I am glad and pray that we meet again soon for now I am needed greatly in Rohan at the fortress of Helm's Deep. If I am swift I can reach there by nightfall of tomorrow." And with that she left his side, said her farewells to Frodo and the now awake Sam but told the gardener to be wary of the gangly being in the corner. Then as swiftly as she came, she was gone.

When she reached Helm's Deep she was greeted by a glum Gimli and a silently lamenting Legolas, "What is wrong?" she asked them both grabbing one of their hands in her own, "Aragorn fell lass," Gimli said and then he walked off muttering to himself about getting sleep before he was out of the earshot of both Firavin and Legolas who began to explain to the storm queen tat after she had left and hour later they had been attacked by orcs on wargs. "He had been fighting a warg that was running towards the edge of the cliff and fell with it from a great height into the river below." Firavin at this sought out his consciousness and found Aragorn who was slowly but surely making his way back to the fortress, "He is not dead, this I assure you of." she told the elf who lifted his head with a slight smile at such encouraging knowledge.

And who comes through the gate the very next morning? Aragorn, and the first things Legolas tells him are, "You're late," and "You look terrible," before handing him the necklace which Arwen gave to him that had come off in the fight. And then without further delay he stormed into the hall of Helm's Deep where sat King Théoden, Aragorn told the king of the armies he saw that were approaching.

"A great host you say," Théoden said from where he stood with his back to Aragorn, "All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn replied as he stood next to Legolas behind Théoden on his left, Firavin stood behind him on his right. "How many?" questioned Théoden, "Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn said, Théoden turned around then to face him, "Ten thousand?" he almost whispered, shock was clear upon his face. "It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn began and Théoden walked to him, "to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Théoden stood there astonished and his eyes looked to Firavin who stood waiting intently as everyone else for what the king might say next, his eyes soon were connected with Aragorn's and then he turned and out of their midst, "Let them come." He said as he went. The others followed close behind Gamling who was following Théoden out the door of the hall, Firavin walked along side éoden soon stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Gamling came beside him and Firavin moved to be directly behind the king, turning to Gamling Théoden spoke, "I want every man and strong lad, able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall."  
Théoden clasped Gamling's shoulder, and then Gamling bowed his head and departed from his king. Firavin was stunned but continued to follow Théoden as he went through the front gate of the fortress in silence with Firavin, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli on his heels, in this silence Firavin spoke up.  
"Théoden, can't you call for aid? Ask it of me and I shall have legions of soldiers come from the north as fast as the wind goes." She said to him as they walked, then they stopped and Théoden continued as if he did not hear her. He turned where he stopped and looked up at the wall and gestured here and there as he spoke, "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breeched the Deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." He said to them, from the door Gimli piped up, "This is no rabble of mindless orcs, these are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."  
Théoden stepped up to the dwarf and towered over him. "I have fought many wars master dwarf; I know how to defend my own keep." And with that he walked in with Firavin, Aragorn and Legolas on his tail and as the king climbed the stairs he spoke.  
"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within in these walls we will outlast them." He began to walk down a small flight of stairs high on the wall and Aragorn stopped for a moment on a platform, then followed and argued the king, "They do not come too destroy Rohan's crops or villages they come to destroy it's people down to the last child." Théoden turned to Aragorn and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lowly growled at the ranger, "What would you have me do? Look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Théoden then began to walk away again but Aragorn called out, "Send out riders my lord, you must call for aid." Théoden came back before Aragorn, "And who will come," the king asked him and he then began to list off races, "elves, dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you, the old alliances are dead. And queen Firavin's forces if she called for them all the way North from here would be far too late to help."  
"Gondor will answer," Aragorn quickly replied, Théoden ground out through clenched teeth, "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-," but he stopped there and paused for a few moments before continuing, "No my lord Aragorn, we are alone."  
And he finally walked away leaving Aragorn, Firavin, Legolas and Gimli where they stood. The women and children were ordered into the caves and Eowyn reluctantly went with them, Firavin went after Théoden as he entered the hall.

"Children my lord, and old men? I see the innocence in young eyes which will swiftly be ripped away, I see the years that were spent fighting and worrying in the old eyes and this shall be added too only for them to meet their end not in the comfort of their bed surrounded by loved ones but upon a wall of cold stone." She said with a voice wounded and trembling for the sake of those which she spoke of but hardly knew.  
They were truly alone in the hall and it was dead silent, off to one side on a table lay Théoden's armor and the other tables were off to the side and all but forgotten. He stood with his back to her and she began yet again taking a few steps forward.  
"If you will not send out a rider for aid then let me go," At this Théoden turned around as she kept on with what she was saying, "it would be swift and I could bear them with me here and you would at least have mor-," "No! You had left before and I had thought you deserted me when you gave me your word you would aid me, I was near despair until you came back."  
He gently put his hands on her upper arms and looked deep into her eyes for a moment, then he looked at the ground beside them, her hands grasped his arms slightly above the elbow and he brought his gaze back to hers. "I need you here; you help me in my dark despair to find courage. You, at this moment, are the foundation keeping this old hall upright." He gestured to himself at this point, "Théoden," she said to him with a small laugh, "Tis true my fair queen of the north, for I fear the worst." He said with smile at first and then his face grew solemn.  
"Then you must prepare as we all must." She said looking at Gamling who soon came in to help the king prepare. Théoden nodded and with that she left him and went down to the armory to prepare.

_**A.N. – The next chapter will be up soon and I want you to tell me what you think! Bye for now!**_


	10. Helm's Deep part two: The Battle

_**A.N. – Yes I'm back. I had to get through the first week of school like all the other first weeks of school I've been through, yet I digress. I now officially know that yes I am LOSING MAJORITY MY READERS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! SO THOSE OF YOU WHO STUCK WITH ME I THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY PATHETIC LIL' HEART IN A NON-CREEPY WAY! :P **_

_**But enough about me and on to the chapter!  
**_

Firavin found her way to the armory and soon found Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, watching with them as old men, young men and boys were given weapons to wield. Aragorn examined one of the swords, Firavin then saw several boys clustered together and watched as they all went with their swords and grabbed shields from off the wall. "Farmers, ferriers, stable boys, these are no soldiers." Aragorn said as he looked at Firavin who stood leaning against a wall in front of him. "Most have seen too many winters," Gimli added and looked at both Firavin and Aragorn from where he stood, "Or too few," Legolas said. He looked at Aragorn and spoke, "Look at them they're frightened, you can see it in their eyes." Much of the murmuring in the room stopped and many eyes turned to the elf.

Legolas turned to walk away but decided not and turned to face Aragorn and spoke in the language of the elves but Firavin could tell what he was saying.

"_Boe a hyn, neled herain dan caer menig?"_ _And they should be, three hundred against ten thousand?_

Aragorn looked at Legolas and shrugged his shoulders back and replied, _"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." They have more hope of defending themselves than at Edoras._

Legolas argued Aragorn's point and shot back with a cold voice laced with despair, _"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir_ _ortheri. Natha daged dhaer." They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die._

"Legolas!" Firavin shouted at the same time as Aragorn retorted to Legolas's statement, "Then I shall die as one of them!" The two dear friends looked at each other, Aragorn's eyes filled with determination and Legolas's with despair. And then Aragorn briskly walked out of the armory, Legolas moved to follow and apologize but Gimli stopped the elf, "Let him go lad, let him be." Legolas looked at Firavin, seeking her years of guidance in his despair, but now he knew that he should not have despaired or let that dark cloud of doubt take his mind. "Bothe of you should prepare I must do the same." Legolas walked away but before Gimli could do the same she stopped him, "Gimli would you do me the honor of sharpening my blade," She asked him softly as she brought the sword from out of the folds of her cloak and handed it to him. The dwarf took the broadsword with its long hilt out of it scabbard and his face was that of pure shock, he had see her wield it before but never got this close to examine the craftsmanship of the weapon itself. "A Mithril sword and of dwarfish make too, lass how in the world, its beautiful weapon indeed but I'm seeing a slight mix in the make. It's not just dwarfish isn't?" She smiled at his excitement and nodded, "It is of elvish and dwarfish make. Magnificent is it not?" Gimli chuckled, "Indeed lass it is." Though he had his prejudices against elves he could not deny the beauty of the work on the blade. And with that they both parted from each other.

Firavin was soon dressed for battle and walked out of the hall of the fortress, she was dressed in black pants, a long grey tunic with slits at the bottom for easy movement, brown boots and arm braces, a black cloak on her shoulders and the armor she wore was Rohirric red and gold, the armor she only wore armor on her hips shoulders and across her chest. Upon her head she wore a gold circlet and her hair was braided and wrapped at the back of her head.

As she walked down the stairs she saw Aragorn and she stopped to watch him, he looked over to where a group of boys were standing around a fire in a metal pedestal. He called to one of the boys asking him gently to give him the sword in his hands. The boy with the medium length blonde hair came over to him and gave the weapon to Aragorn. "What is your name?" he asked the boy. "Haleth son of Hama my lord." He replied his voice was as young as he appeared, "The men are saying we will not live out the night." Haleth added. Aragorn looked at the boy, "They say that it is hopeless." Haleth said quietly with a despairing voice. Aragron stood and bounced the hilt of the sword in his hand and turning it as he did, then he held it out and looked at it to see if there were any nicks in the edges and then he did a swing that went almost full circle and held the sword upright before swinging it a couple more times and held it upright again firmly in his hand. "This is a good sword," He said and gave the weapon back to the boy, "Haleth son of Hama." He said to the boy and grasped his shoulder, "There is always hope." The boy smiled slightly up at Aragorn and then looked at the blade, feeling more confident that it had the approval of someone wiser than his own few years. Firavin stood only a few feet from where Aragorn had been sitting. "Aragorn," she called to him to him he turned and looked at her, "you must go and prepare." Aragorn nodded and then looked back at Haleth and patted his shoulder before he left for the now empty armory. She walked up to the boy and smiled, "Don't despair child, the future is before us and the present is now. So let us worry about the present." She chuckled and Haleth smiled a bit more. She turned and left the boy and began to walk down the stairs again and headed for the wall but was caught by Legolas before she made it halfway. "My lady, do you know where Aragorn is?" She smiled at the elf, "He's in the armory I will go with you." She said and they both made their way to the armory.

When they got there Aragorn was putting on his sword belt but still needed to place his sword on it, Legolas went over silently and held the sword out to him. Aragorn took it with a smile and a nod, "We have trusted you this far you have not led us astray, forgive me I was wrong to despair." He said to Aragorn who saluted him in the fashion of the elves, "There is nothing to forgive Legolas." Firavin smiled at the two, like brothers they were, and then Gimli walked in with a long chainmail tunic that he was trying to buckle it as he muttered, "If we had time I'd get this adjusted." And then he left it fall down to the floor and looked up at the smirking elf and man, "It's a little tight across the chest." All of the simply smirked and nodded but then there was a sound in the distance, a horn was being sounded but it was not Rohirric, "That is no Orc horn," Legolas said and rushed up the stairs with Aragorn behind him, Firavin followed as well but Gimli was far behind because he first had to put the chainmail tunic back. Firavin heard cries sounding for the gate to be opened. The four of them soon came to stand by at the top of the steps and made their way to where Théoden was speaking with Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, his red cape signifying his rank, "We come to honor that allegiance." He said and smiled at the sight of Aragorn, Legolas, Firavin and Gimli; though he was a dwarf a familiar face did not go without a smile of greeting.

_"Mae govannen Haldir." _Aragorn greeted with a smile and then hugged the elf, "You are most welcome," he said as he pulled away from Haldir. The Elven soldiers then turned and stood at attention when Legolas greeted Haldir, he was an Elven prince after all. Firavin saluted Haldir in the way of her kingdom and he saluted in the way of his and then she hugged him as well, _"Haldir,"_ she began with a smile, _"An lema?" _she asked with a chuckle, he chuckled as well. "Indeed it was my lady, _nae saian luume'." _He said, "Yes indeed." She smiled. Haldir then turned back to Théoden, "We are proud to fight along side men once more." Théoden smiled slightly, "And for that we are most grateful."  
He said, with a smile Firavin ran to the top of the steps and loudly shouted,

"This shall be a battle that will ere be forgotten! Of Rohan!" The Rohirric men shouted loudly at this, "Of the Elven peoples of Rivendell and Lorien!" The elves the shouted, and at this point Gimli ran up to her and handed her sword in its sheath to her; she took it in her left hand and continued to shout, "This is our act of defiance! Against the oppression of evil on our world, we will show Saruman and his Uruk-Hai what the world of men and elves and all free people can do in unity though our number is few compared to our enemy but yet we stand! To defy the odds, Rohan will not fall this night but stand!" her right hand unsheathed her sword and held it high and all were shouting and pounded their spears, knocked together their shields and all was loud. It was all spoken so loudly the speech and the shouts that even the women, children and crippled and sick, could hear it just barely underground in the caves. It gave them hope, it gave the men hope, it gave the king hope. Théoden spoke with Haldir and Aragorn and when he was down he went to the top of the stairs where Firavin stood and stood next to her and shouted, "Stations!" and all went to their places on the wall.

They were all in their places, the elves on the Deeping Wall, and the Rohirric men on the Hornburg. They could hear the pounding footsteps of their enemy and saw the light of their torches as they came ominously towards the fortress, and their howls were heard well make their approach known. Firavin stood next to Legolas and Gimli; she could hear the dwarf trying his best to look over the wall. "You could have picked a better spot." At this Legolas smirked. Not long after that moment, Aragorn walked to where they stood, he looked curiously at Firavin whose face was contorted with anger and there was a vengeance in her gaze as she stared fire and ice at the on coming Uruk-Hai. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by let's hope it lasts the night." There was then a peal of thunder with lightning after Gimli had spoken that lit the night for a moment. "Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas said, "Let's hope they last the night." Gimli then added. Aragorn then left them and by no work of Firavin's own but that of nature itself it began to rain and you could hear it fall as it hit both earth and armor. Firavin was too drowned in her own thought to do anything about the rain and she had that when nature did something you should not often try to thwart it. Aragorn was off in the distance on the wall giving a speech in the language of the Elves. The only part of his speech she truly caught was, show no mercy for you shall receive none. Mercy was not one of her intents.

The Enemy was closer now; their leader stopped them with a loud cry. "What's happening out there?" Gimli asked as he tried to see, "Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box," Legolas said as he looked down at the dwarf. Gimli laughed. The Uruk-Hai soon began to pound their spears on the ground, Firavin hands began to twitch at her sides and lighting was soon snaked around her hands and each of her fingers. She saw an arrow hit one of the Uruks in the front, right in the neck, and watched as it fell. 'Good shot,' she thought, Aragorn told the elves to hold. The Uruks soon began to roar and grunt, snort and pound their armor, then with a cry from their leader, who stood upon a large rock, they charged and surged forward like a wave. As they charged Firavin got up on the wall and then jumped, swiftly creating a cloud under her feet and began to kill off the Uruks farther from the front. And the archers soon set to work disposing the front lines of Uruks. Many had crossbows and there were also many carrying ladders as well. Bolts of lightning she sent down, volley after volley and yet the enemy still was surging forward on the fortress, she began to recite a spell that would most likely take a good portion of her stamina to do, _"Loomi en gurth," _she said and pointed down in the midst of the enemy, and cloud soon began to form many who breathed when stuck in it perished but it was only good for so long and only killed at least 65 Uruks maybe more. In the distances she could hear Gimli, "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one!" Soon the Uruks were trying to come up the causeway with their shields up in front and above them but the side was unguarded making the tactic foolish. Soon there was a great commotion by the drain in the wall, something was not right. Aragorn was shouting to Legolas to kill an Uruk that was carrying a torch, she sped toward the keep and shouted a protection spell around the warriors on the wall. _"Tinechor!"_ and then the explosion. Rocks flew everywhere but the warriors were safe, unfortunately for Firavin a large piece of rubble that flew through the air hit her legs through the cloud and knocked her out of the air as well as a very small piece hit her head, and she landed in the water that collected in the trench there. As she pulled herself out of the water she heard Théoden yell for his men to brace the gate, then there was the pounding she heard of the ram against the gate and the pounding footsteps of Uruk-Hai. Firavin stood up and walked back as best she could, her feet would be only very bruised but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She soon found Aragorn and stood next to him and drew her sword, Uruks were now coming toward them quickly, "Aragorn!" Gimli cried and ran, jumping off the wall to his aid. "Gimli!" Aragorn called when the dwarf hit the water. But they were soon reassured that the dwarf could hold his own at first but then Aragorn commanded the archers to fire. Firavin felt the arrows pass her head.

"Aragorn, I would like to let you know that should you die I will say something nice at your funeral." She said with a smirk and glanced at him, he chuckled a bit, "I thank you for being so kind."  
Then with that he commanded the charge, both with loud cries of their own, Aragorn and Firavin surged forward and began to hack at their enemy. Aragorn got to Gimli and pulled him out of the water, looking around to make no one on their side was in the water, Firavin knelt at the far edge and gathered lightning in her hands and stuck them in the water. Immediately the Uruks standing and walking into the water began to quake and fall dead. Firavin laughed but then abruptly stopped when another Uruk tossed a spear and it embedded itself in her right shoulder and she fell back, luckily enough only half of the spearhead went through and she was able to quickly pull it out and then brandished her sword.  
She looked up on the wall and Haldir battling alone so with a large bound she was up on the wall and by his side, "Care for some company Haldir?" she asked laughingly over the tumult of the battle, "Very much so my lady." He said exhaustedly but still smiled. And soon together they hacked away at Uruk after Uruk, soon Théoden's voice carried over the tumult to Aragorn, "Aragorn fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!" Aragorn commanded the soldiers to the keep called up to Haldir and Firavin for them to do the same. Haldir ordered the elves on the wall to pull back as well.  
They fought their way down off the wall, Haldir got nicked in the side by an Uruk but it was a simple flesh wound and nothing to worry much about. But instead Firavin decided to take a detour and pulled Haldir with her, "Do you have a death wish!?" he cried as she made him grab onto the one of the Uruk ladders. "In a way yes, but my dear Haldir you should learn to never ask me that question!" she told him with a goofy grin on her face as the ladder fell forwards and into the fray to the keep, fighting more as they went and they ended up right behind Aragorn as the climbed the stairs carved into the rock.

They soon came to the gate of the Hornburg, "Hold them!" Théoden shouted, "How long do you need!?" Aragorn asked, "As long as you can give me." Théoden replied. The Aragorn dragged Gimli with him out a side door.  
Haldir left Firavin side and went to stand up on the wall with Legolas. "Théoden I can make a shield for the whole in the gate and it will give us more time." She said to him, "You can?" "Yes I can Théoden." "Then do it Firavin." And with that she left his side and drew closer to the gate, she held her hands up and pointed them at it, _"Tinechor!"_ she shouted and with that the arrows and spears could no longer get through, "How long can you hold it?" Théoden asked as he came to stand next to her, "As long as it takes." She replied. But little did they all know that the Uruks still had bigger ladders and several huge ballistae that shot grappling hooks. They were able to finish securing the gate, "Gimli, Aragorn get out of there!" Théoden called to the trough and space in the boards they were going to patch. Legolas threw them a rope, Aragorn grabbed the rope and Gimli and they were pulled to safety. But everything was not safe yet and they kept this in mind. 'When will this end!' Firavin thought as she took up a spear and threw it down in the midst of the Uruks and then standing up on the wall she shot lightning down into their ranks. There with this sudden rage that filled her but then there was sharp pain for a spilt second on her and then the world went black. Aragorn and Haldir were close to Firavin when she was struck down by a mere rock to the head and there was blood coming from the wound. Théoden shouted for every on to fall back and Haldir picked up the unconscious Firavin and all headed into the hall.

When she awoke next her vision was slightly off but other than that, though her head felt wet and sticky things were fine, she still had all her limbs. "What did I miss?" she asked as she shakily got up from the floor. Men were barring the door of the hall, 'We're in the hall?' she thought to herself, "The Fortress is taken, it is over." Théoden said in despair. Firavin was still trying to figure out her dizziness in the corner as Aragorn walked back toward Théoden from the door. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend!" He shouted as he and Legolas grabbed a bench for the door, "They still defend it, they have died defending! Is there no way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he asked and when he received no answer he asked again, "There is one passage it leads into the mountains but they will not get far the Uruk-Hai are too many," Gamling said as Théoden stared at the floor. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance!" Aragorn sent Gamling on his way, "So much death, what can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked Aragorn.

Gimli walked over to where Firavin was, "It's nice to see you up lass, think you're well enough to keep fighting?" he asked her, at this point she regain her balance but had this nagging blurry feeling at that back of her mind, "Worried I'll out do you and the elf Gimli?" but he wasn't paying attention to her, "The sun is rising," he said softly, in their heads Gandalf's message echoed, 'Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the East.'  
"Yes," Théoden began, "The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time." Gimli cheered and went up the tower to where the horn was. Firavin gave a final shake of her head to clear it as best she could. Horses were brought and she sat atop the large black stallion she had ridden out of Edoras on. "Fell deeds awake, now for wrath, now for ruin and the red dawn. Forth Eorlingas!"  
And thus the charge on horseback was sounded and the Horn of Helm Hammerhand blown. Firavin slashed down every Uruk in reach as they left the Hornburg and rode down the causeway and trampled Uruks as they went. The horse Firavin was riding somehow sensed the on coming storm that was residing in Firavin and she was promptly bucked off and hit the ground hard. She was now on the ground and surrounded by Uruks and she was weak and this brought memories of a younger frightened less scarred version of herself, thus the last thread of sanity was broken.  
Insanity now captained the ship Survival in the storm of Firavin's mind. The mad woman slaughtered every Uruk in her path as visciously as she could, when Gandalf finally arrived with the Rohirrim she stopped to look but then an Uruk came at her, without another thought she plunged her sword into it's gut and upwards, twisting it as she went and she put her lightning hand to his throat and sent the shock through his body and she pulled out her sword and continued on. The sound of thousands of hooves descending the hill sounded and charged upon the Uruks. The Urks soon retreated though the forest stood in their way it did not stop them, Firavin took care of the last many stragglers on the battle field. "Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" And soon they all saw a great commotion as the trees sought their own vengeance and the army roared with victory.

Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer and Legolas were the first to begin to ride back to the keep but stopped as they saw Firavin take down the final straggler and then when the Uruk fell she sheathed her sword and simply stood there looking around at the many corpses of Uruk-Hai, they dismounted but stayed several yards from her because they could sense something was amiss. Her eyes were too wide and her hands were shaking just a little too much. "Dead." Firavin said as she looked at the bodies around her, then she began to laugh in a way only someone truly of mental instability could possess. "Dead!" she shouted and threw her hands up in the air and spun around, her hands were gaining lightning then she abruptly stopped and placing her left foot forward and leaned forward as she shocked the bodies of several Uruks in front and gave another shout, "Dead!" then she turned to a different direction and did it again, "Dead!" she shout just a little bit louder and then turned and did the same thing again in the direction of where her observers stood, "Dead!" She began to laugh again and danced about closer to the keep as she went she shot the bodies of their fallen enemy crying dead every time she did so. Not mounting their horses again they followed her from a distance until she finally stopped.  
The shouts gone, laughing gone, dancing gone. Eerie silence hung and they noticed that the body she now saw was that of an unlucky elf who had gone unprotected from the blasting of the wall, his body trampled, his cloak singed. "When." She said as she came to a realization. It was loud enough for them to hear, and she suddenly fell to her knees crying, "When!" she cried out loudly and it echoed. She soon turned and quickly got up and began to storm towards them, specifically Gandalf, "When Gandalf! When!?" she pointed to herself as she kept coming toward the wizard sobbing, her fingers hitting the armor she wore with a metallic sound. "WHEN!? When can I have my final peace Gandalf?! When!?" Then she suddenly became enraged and launched herself at the old man who simply held the tip of his staff to her forehead and in a flash of bright light Firavin was struck unconscious and fell face down but was caught by both Théoden and his nephew, but then Eomer lifted the woman into his arms instead of letting his exhausted uncle bear anymore burdens.

"She will sleep till we reach Edoras once more but as a precaution I would bind her hands in irons and put a sack cloth over her head." Gandalf said, "Treat her no more like a prisoner, she was of great aid in this battle Gandalf." Théoden said stepping forward and pointed to the unconscious woman. "Gandalf, will she be alright?" Aragorn asked, "Time will only be able to tell Aragorn. But come let us return to the keep at midday we will ride to Isengard and confront Saruman." And with that they mounted their horses once more and rode into the keep.

_**A.N. – (MUST READ) END CREDITS: End of the second movie! Woohoo! DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Lord of the Rings nor any rights blah blah etc. there fore I also do not own any part of Two Towers movie nor any of the actors or actresses who portrayed the characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien. But anyway, so tell me what you think of this chapter because I would love to hear from you and tell me your favorite parts of the story so far! For all the girls who love Haldir, yes, I did not kill him because I've heard from lots of people who read the book, which I will get to, say that the elves don't go to Helm's Deep and therefore Haldir doesn't die but they still win, good over evil, happy ending and smiley face!**_

_**TRANSLATION TABLE:**_

_**Mae govannen – Well met**_

_**An lema? – Long journey?**_

_**Nae saian luume' – It has been too long**_

_**Loomi en gurth – Cloud kill**_

_**Tinechor - Shield**_


	11. Edoras part three-Delerium and Feasts

_**A.N. - Well, here we are again and slowly making our way towards the end and yet it's funny because I'm saying this in the beginning! But time does fly away with us, especially when reading and without further much ado after such a warm welcome, I am truly sorry to have to drag all of you with my character through the forests of insanity the lie before us on our path to happier times in the story. PS LISTEN TO 'TURN LEFT' FROM THE DOCTOR WHO SERIES 4 SOUNDTRACK AT THE *.**_

White wizards words were true for when they returned from Isengard and departed the fortress, Firavin stayed unconscious for the whole of the journey and then some. They could not spare a stretcher to carry her so Legolas, the least weary of all of them, carried her sleeping form in which she could do no one and herself any harm. Gandalf called for one of the guards as Théoden walked to the dais and sat upon the thrown, the rest excluding Gandalf flung themselves onto the benches of the tables close to the walls. "Guard, show the elf to the cells, have this woman's shackles chained to the floor but with enough length for her to stand and walk but not reach the door or any of the walls." Gandalf said. The guard, though confused and slightly conflicted, did as the wizard asked and with a slight bow he led Legolas down a corridor that was dimly lit by torches that led downwards in the slightest. Théoden hearing this looked to Gandalf, "Shackling her hands and feet, draping a sack cloth over her head I consented. Putting her in a cell and chaining her to the floors? Is her mental state so unstable at this time they she is to be treated no better than a criminal condemned to die?" Théoden asked the wizard loudly, Gandalf turned to look at the king of Rohan, "Théoden, with the state she was in while conscious, she is a threat to her own safety as well as the safety of those near her." He said sternly, though in his own heart Gandalf was not fond of the situation anymore than Théoden. The king looked down at the stairs of the dais with a quiet and heavy sigh, Gandalf continued, "Thankfully though when she awakes she will not be able to gather a storm here in Meduseld. I have blocked her power until she recovers but there is not a single person, myself included, who can tell when that will be." The old wizard said softly.

There was silence for a while and all was still and all were exhausted, Théoden with a sigh stood from his throne, "We shall honor the dead in a few days once everything has settled. I believe that all of us now should get a well deserved rest as battle worn and weary as we are." And with that he stepped down the dais and everyone there, agreeing wholeheartedly with the king followed his orders and each went to the rooms in which they resided.

*It was late in the night and there was a peaceful, calm, quiet stillness that surrounded and hummed through the golden hall of Edoras but it would not stay as still as it was for long. Though it could only be dimly heard, there were shouts. Confused, pained, angry shouts, and then there were some words that were unorganized and made no sense to each other, then there was cackling starting low and strengthened to a loud sinister and deranged laugh. The cackling and laughing turned to coughing and then the coughing grew to a whooping cough and then there came the sound of sobbing, wailing, and shrieking. Those who had keen hearing were unlucky with there supposed good fortune of such a gift if this was what they would have to endure for an unknown sum of time, the poor unfortunate ones were Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eowyn and Théoden, alas these were the unlucky ones but Legolas received the noise a little clearer than the others. Then worst of all, there came the sound of chains slamming against stone, a horrible noise that kept the elf from sleeping and thus he walked out of the room and walked through Meduseld to stand outside away from the sound. And finally a two were awakened by the ruckus that was whispering in the night, Gandalf who only laid there awake listening and Théoden who got up from his bed and put a mantle of fur upon his shoulders, and with that Théoden left his room and walked through the cold hall and down to the only occupied cell of the dungeon in Meduseld.

As he came to the corridor of stone where cells were lined on either side, but evenly spaced so prisoners could not plan any escapes, and felt the cold and damp as he walked to Firavin's cell. He could hear her panting and sobbing now, rattling her chains as the more powerful sobs erupted from her throat as he drew closer to her cell it became louder until finally he stood just in font of the bars that were the only barrier between him and the unstable queen. He looked at her with pity where she lay in middle of the floor of her cell, sprawled face down with her head in her shackled hands, Firavin soon looked up and stare at the wall the was in front of her that from Théoden's standing point was on the left side of the cell. She smiled and gave a watery laugh looking to one particular place on the wall only about four feet up from the floor, she supported herself with her right hand and stretched out her left with the palm up as if she were waiting for someone else to put their hand in her own.

"Kethvin my son, come to mother." She was smiling and tears were in her voice and raining down her cheeks and she stretched out her hand even more. Then she looked to the left of where she could 'see' her son and raised her gaze a foot and a half or so more, "Mother, father, it is so good to see you," she sniffled and continued, "Kethvin come hold mama's hand." She said again as she got up and knelt on her left knee. Théoden could see that Firavin was growing more anxious as moments ticked by, "Please my darling, take my hand please," she wept and then all of a sudden her eyes widened and she fell forward bracing herself with her hands, "No!" she cried out and Théoden watched her reach out to where she had 'seen' them. "No, no, no," she cried and she rolled over onto her back on the floor and cried herself into a coughing fit, and it was only then did she notice that Théoden was there only she did not recognize him for who he really was, "Folca, still orc hunting? Maybe I'll join you on one of your trips to rid the rest of your kingdom of them unless they beg for mercy then I'll allow them to swear an oath to me. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," She laughed an almost lethargically sounding laugh as she staggered to her feet and came to the bars as close as her chains would allow. "Firavin, I am not Folca the Hunter and late king of the Mark, it is I Théoden. Speak clearly and fight your madness, come back to the present." He demanded, she lifted her drooping head and gave a slight laugh and then she tried to move forward again but was soon yanked by her chains when she looked up again there was a scowl on her face and she addressed him again as another person, "Of course I killed all of them and of my own free will. My mind is sound Saruman, I merely sought justice, blood shed for blood shed as some would say," then she laughed a deep sinister laugh and then barked. "And now punishment shall be passed upon me, you hold the information of the creation of that scum. And with that information I do not trust you as far as I could throw you without aid!" she turned from the bars and began to walk to the back of her cell, singing a horrible tune as she went.

"Thunder roar, lightning crash and streak, swords will clash and upon my blade my enemy will shriek. To the ground they will fall, one and all, lying dead at my feet." And she lay on the stone floor and mumbled to herself till she slept. And once he had seen her in such a state as she was, for more than a moment, Théoden did believe Gandalf was right in his decisions. Without another word he left the dungeons and went back to sleep, Théoden would need his strength.

"Gandalf where's Firavin, she is here is she not?" Merry asked the old wizard. Gandalf was standing right outside the doors of Meduseld with his back to Merry, he heaved a silent and heavy sigh of the late morning air and closed his eyes, and the hobbit came to stand at the wizard's side. He could feel that something wasn't well; he could feel it all the way down to his large, hairy feet that something was most definitely wrong. "She is here, Meriadoc," Gandalf paused and looked down to where Merry stood, "but she is not the woman that you and I once knew. Firavin would not wish for you or Pippin to see her as she is now and nor would I, so until she is soundly in her right mind I do not wish for you to go down and visit with her. She is unstable Merry and if you were to go down there to see her there is no telling what could happen." At this Merry looked down at his feet, Gandalf had addressed him by his given name and that meant he was serious. "I understand Gandalf," and he began to leave and the old wizard watched him go but he turned. Merry looked up at Gandalf, "But when will she be well again?" and sadness grew in the eyes of both the hobbit and the wizard, "I cannot tell you, for I do not know." Gandalf said to him, Merry nodded and solemnly walked back into the hall to find Pippin.

Aragorn stood in the main hall of Meduseld with Legolas sitting on one of the benches of the tables; his chin was perched upon his clasped hands that were supported by his elbows that steadied themselves on his knees. "You seem troubled Legolas." He stated as he walked to sit down on the bench across the table and in front of Legolas, "It was _her._ I kept awake by the ravings of a madwoman. Never in all the years that I have live lived didst I ever hear the true sound of true insanity." Legolas said in a quiet tone as he and Aragorn faced each other as they sat at the table, Legolas then looked down at his hands which rested on the table. "What do you believe drove her to such a state Aragorn?" he asked as he looked up slightly to his friend. Aragorn did know what to say for he truly had not contemplated, nor did he have time to, what the cause was for her madness. So he remained silent, Legolas gave slightly shaking sigh. "She will be well again, she is strong." He said, Aragorn getting up from his seat patted the elf's shoulder and walked away. What comfort could he give when even he himself was uncertain of the woman returning to her senses? He decided as he walked away from Legolas that he would go to see how she was and if there was anything that he could do to bring the Firavin they all once knew back.  
It was awhile past midday Théoden had plans for the next day to have a feast in the evening to honor those who died at Helm's Deep and to lighten the spirits of the people in Edoras. "You go to see her do you not Aragorn?" Théoden asked him, Aragorn nodded and replied, "Indeed my lord." Théoden walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Be prepared for her to mistake you for someone else." Aragorn nodded and set off for Firavin's cell in the dungeons. As he came to her cell he could hear the murmur of her voice but she was not speaking clearly and when he finally came to stand in front of the bars of her cell door he could see her lying on her back on the floor. Then she suddenly started to laugh and rolled onto her side facing the door, her forehead lay against the stone as she continued and suddenly she took a deep breath and began to cough a bit, to Aragorn she seemed sickly but it was really a sickness of the mind which she had. He said nothing and simply watched her, she looked up at the door as if sensing that someone was there and she took a sharp intake of air into her lungs as her eyes clouded with tears when she saw Aragorn at them door.

She shakily got up and tried to reach the door but with the chain of her hands connected with a metal ring nailed into the floor, she could only get close to stick her hand through the door if she kept the other behind her. Firavin's fingers wrapped around one of the horizontal bars of the door but then brought it closer to touch his face, but when she got close enough to touch his face her hand flinched back like she was afraid that if she tried to touch him that he would disappear and she let out a sob as she tried to bring herself again to touch his face. When the tips of her fingers came into contact with his cheek he did not step back nor did he flinch, Firavin let out a sob and leaned her against one of the vertical bars of the door and closed her eyes but then quickly opened them again, she tried to reach for his hand but she couldn't and so he brought the hand she was reaching for up so that she could grasp it. Firavin brought his hand up to her face and pressed her lips against his closed fingers just under the knuckles and Aragorn saw tears run down her face in streams.  
" I know you. Kethon, my love," she whispered her voice watery as her eyes. "Do I dare believe that I have found you again?" Aragorn remained silent, "Please my love say anything I have yearned so long for your voice and I have this aching pain in my head that comes and goes," she sobbed. Aragorn brought his other hand to the side of her head, maybe she would listen to him and take the draught he made that could possibly help her recover her mind if she though he was Kethon. Though he was greatly troubled by impersonating her deceased husband, it had to be done if they were to have Firavin back. "If I speak then you must listen," he said softly to her, Firavin's mind had warped Aragorn's visage and voice only slightly so that he appeared like Kethon. "Always my love," she said with a teary smile and a sniffle. "Firavin you need to rest, I will get you a better bed to sleep. Also I have something to help with your aching head," he held up a skin which held the draught. She nodded and Aragorn helped her drink it, "Very good, now I must go but will be back with a cot so you can sleep and you will be better when you wake," he said and kissed her forehead as her eyelids began to droop and he movements become more lethargic. "And I hope that you will be back swiftly," she said with drowsiness as the draught was taking effect. And with that he left and when he return with a servant who was carrying a cot and blanket she was already unconscious with a slight smile gracing her lips as she slept.

"I have heard no sound from the dungeons all of yesterday afternoon and still silence to this afternoon, tell me Aragorn what did you do when visiting her?" Théoden asked curiously as they sat for lunch in the main hall as preparations were being done for that evening all around them, everyone at the table but Gandalf looked on in interest. "I gave her a draught that would make her sleep but it also had some herbs that would help her heal though I do not yet know if it will help." He said to all of them. "We shall see if she has awakened later on," Théoden said and an hour later Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn and Legolas all went down and saw that she was not yet awake and so they left. An hour before the feast Eowyn went down to see for herself if Firavin was still asleep and by luck alone was Eowyn there right as Firavin sat up on her cot holding her head in her hands.

"Queen Firavin?" Eowyn questioned, Firavin looked up at the young woman who stood beyond the bars.  
"Eowyn, please tell me that no one was hurt because of me," Eowyn called for the keeper of the keys and once the door was unlocked the younger woman rushed in and embraced the now standing elder. "No my lady, but you gave us all a fright that we would speak with you as a sound person again. I am most joyful that you are back to your right mind, my uncle though says that you called him by his ancestor's name." Eowyn said with a smile as she pulled back, "I called him Folca the hunter didn't I?" Firavin asked Eowyn, the younger nodded, "Well Théoden does have an uncanny resemblance to him." Together they laughed and Eowyn came up with the idea of surprising the men folk by not telling them and have Firavin show up at the feast. And so Eowyn sneaked Firavin up to her chambers and brought her a change of clothes and called a bath for her. As she bathed in silence Firavin finally felt all the soreness of the battle wash away along with all the grime, her wrists were rubbed raw and bruised from the shackles she wore on her wrists.  
She gave a great sigh and stepped out and dried herself off then she put on her gown, the same that she wore to the funeral, and she left her hair down in waves and put her elaborate crown once again but this time she wore also a gold belt around her waist. There then came a knock upon and Eowyn called from behind it and she let herself, "My lady are you ready, if so then come we can get to the front entrance of the hall through the kitchen and no one will see you till you enter, oh just think of the look on their faces when they see you." She said with girlish giddy, Firavin laughed, "Indeed what a sight it will be." And with that they left Eowyn's room, snuck through the kitchen almost unnoticed and finally outside in front of the doors to the hall, "I think you be able to cue yourself for when to enter." Eowyn said with a smile Firavin nodded with a smile of her own gracing her lips, "Now I must go I am needed for the celebration, see you soon," Eowyn then departed and Firavin stood alone and was left contemplating. She was most worried about confronting Aragorn, oh yes she had remembered what went on in her delirious state, 'I had called him by Kethon's name, thinking him to be my long dead husband risen from the grave, surely he will understand.' Firavin thought and then she heard the tumult in the hall grow silent. And then she heard Théoden speak in a loud voice.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead." She began to open the door as he spoke his last words and joined the people "Hail" all there said and took there first drink of the alcoholic beverage each had been served. Théoden looked at her and she smiled, "And a long and blessed life to those who have lived to see this day may they live many more." She said loudly and everyone in the hall turned to look at the storm queen of the north, "Hail!" Théoden cried to her and the people said the same as before. The remainder of the Fellowship rushed over to her along with Théoden.  
"It is good to see you well once more my dear," Gandalf said as the festivities began. All was right with the world, Firavin watched as Gimli challenged Legolas to a drinking game, the elf of course defeat the dwarf and soon she was asked to dance by several Rohirric men and then cheered Merry and Pippin who were singing and dancing on one of the tables. She soon found herself dancing with Aragorn, surprisingly, and she took the opportunity to say what she had wanted, "I most sincerely apologize Aragorn, my behavior was-" but he cut her short, "Your mind was unwell, but now you are here and all is well." Firavin smiled, "And for that I am most glad." Soon the celebration ended and the night was quiet as she stood with Legolas and Aragorn outside, suddenly she felt Legolas tense by her side as he spoke, "He is here." Then he ran and Aragorn and Firavin followed. Pippin had the palantir in his hands and he was writhing on the floor Firavin rushed toward Merry who was getting up to help his friend, "No Merry if you tried to help you would come into contact with the palantir." She whispered as he struggled. Aragorn took it but he suddenly grew weak and fell into Legolas's hands.

Gandalf rushed over to grab the palantir that was rolling away and Merry was freed from Firavin's grip. Both she and Merry rushed to Pippin's side, Firavin put one hand on Pippin's shoulder and the other upon the side of his face. "Pippin, hush, everything is alright but you must tell me what you saw," She said to the hobbit softly as he whimpered, "Pippin we must know what you saw." But no sooner had she said this that she was shoved aside by a very swift moving Gandalf who began to rant and rave, "Fool of a Took!" But then the wizard noticed the vague expression upon the hobbit's face even as Firavin was trying to get him to speak. He recited a spell as he held the hands of Pippin and soon the hobbit was somehow awakened from his previous trance. "Gandalf, forgive me." Pippin whispered frightened, Gandalf then asked the hobbit gently in a soft, stern voice, "Look at me. What did you see?"

Pippin looked away a bit and then spoke, "A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead and it was burning," he whispered. "Minas Tirith," said Gandalf gravely. Firavin looked at Pippin with compassion and then looked to Aragorn worriedly and then finally at Gandalf and they shared the same look of concern mingled with dread. "Is that what you saw?" Firavin came over by the hobbit's side and asked as she grasped Pippin's hand. He began to breathe heavily and whispered, "I saw," he trailed off and grew even more frightened just by remembering it, Firavin placed a hand on the side of his face again and the others sat there and watched as both the queen and the wizard loomed over Pippin. "I saw him." Pippin was finally able to say in a small voice, Gandalf's eyes widened and Firavin brought the hand of Pippin's that she was holding close to her and stroked his hair back in a motherly way as if she were caring for a child who had a nightmare. Pippin continued to speak, "I can hear his voice in my head." "And what did you tell him?" Gandalf asked and then he shook the hobbit, "Speak!" he shouted "Gandalf!" Firavin cried in shock as he did. Pippin took a moment and spoke again, "He asked me my name, I didn't answer. He hurt me." Gandalf looked intently at the hobbit, "What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" he asked, "Nothing," Pippin replied. "Gandalf give him some peace, has he not been frightened enough and now you are gripping at his throat." She looked down at the hobbit. "This can be resolved in the morning, go back to bed Pippin. Get to bed all of you," She said as she stood up. Gandalf stood up and tried to argue but she stopped him, "I will hear no more on these matters Gandalf. To bed young man," she pointed to his bed as if she were directing a child he huffed and went back to his bed and slept.  
Firavin walked over to where Pippin lay shaking and Merry was back to sleep and Aragorn and Legolas were nowhere to be seen, "Nothing can harm you here dear Pippin," She said as her hand swept through his hair, in the background Gimli's snores could be heard but a little softer, "It was so frightening." He whispered, "Pippin, I understand, do the best you can to not think on it too much. And with that she kissed his brow and left for her own rooms where she herself was to sleep.

_**A.N. – I'd love some feed-back from you the readers and I hope you enjoyed this after waiting so long. Until next time! ~ AuthoressExtraordinaire  
**_


	12. Edoras Finale: Decisions and Dunharrow!

_**A.N. - I am indeed back after a long wait from the last chapter, so onward to the story.**_

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains, he told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf said to all gathered in the main hall of Meduseld, "And I personally think him to be very strong because of that." Firavin said giving the glum looking hobbit a warm smile from where she stood next to a pile of wood by the fire pit and not far from Théoden.  
"We have been strangely fortunate, Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith, his defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing, he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth and that men are not as weak as he supposed." "Ahem," Firavin coughed. "You went insane by the end, you showed your weakness." Gandalf said exhaustedly as he looked up to the ceiling hoping that the Valar or some force of nature would spare him from Firavin. She glared daggers at the white wizard for a moment but then saw his logic and her face softened.  
Gandalf continued, "Sauron fears the strength of men if they were to unite under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men, if the Beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war." Théoden looked at Gandalf, "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours, what do we owe Gondor?" Gandalf looked at Théoden in shock, "Théoden!" Firavin said loudly also shocked by his answer but knew the basis of his reasoning. Aragorn looked at Théoden, "I will go," "No." Gandalf rebuked Aragorn, "They must be warned." "They will be," Gandalf replied to Aragorn, "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone."  
Everyone looked to Pippin whom Gandalf was staring at when he spoke. Once that was decided Firavin spoke saying, "Gandalf if Rohan goes to war and the forces of Mordor march on Minas Tirith will we not need more men? Many are still recovering from Helm's Deep. If I may suggest, I can send a message back up to my kingdom and have a great number of my troops come to the aid of both kingdoms." Gandalf nodded, "I deem that very wise but now I must make haste to the White City, keep vigil for the Beacons." And with that the white wizard left the hall, and then Firavin turned to Théoden, "If you go to war where would the regiments assemble?" she asked, Théoden looked at her, "Dunharrow." He said, "Then it is there I shall send my men." And with that she walked outside of Meduseld and stood overlooking Edoras. She watched as Shadowfax galloped away and as Aragorn chased after Merry up the watch tower. 'Pippin will be alright, it's hard to kill a hobbit,' Firavin thought to herself as she watched the horse fade into the distance. "Resilient little beings they are," she laughed under her breath to herself. Then she decided it would be best if she called for her messenger, at this point he would be delivering and receiving in formants from somewhere around in the Enedwaith.  
Firavin jumped from where she stood and as she fell she encircled herself in a dark storm cloud with thunder ready to sound forth and flew high up over the golden hall, _"Yala onna Araug!" _and that's when the loudest peel of thunder anyone had ever heard sounded and many knelt to the ground, many covered their ears, few looked up.

Three and a half hours later, in the distant sky of the northwest, a speck that was dark against the blue sky could be seen. As it came closer the speck was able to be identified by many of the people of Edoras, "Dragon!" many cried as they ran into their houses and hide, a guard from the gate ran into Meduseld. The soldier gasped and panted, bursting through the doors he cried out, "Théoden King a dragon flies this way!" Firavin who was sitting and playing a game of cards with Gimli, Legolas and Eomer, looked up. "Aha! At last he is here, it took him long enough to do so." She said as she got up from her seat and began to walk out of the hall, Théoden followed after her, "Took him long enough? What are you saying?!" Théoden cried, "Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, someone! I haven't the time please explain it to him!" and with that said she flew out of the hall on a cloud and went to the outskirts of Edoras to meet with her chief messenger. Giving him a message for Belgaer she sent him away and told him to deliver it on swift wings, this of course the dragon scoffed at.

All they could do now was wait.

Nearly a week and a half had gone past since the departure of Gandalf and Pippin. And that night the city of Edoras went to bed with anxiousness like none the city had since the incidence with the dragon.

The next morning seemed to pass slowly as if every grain in the hourglass had a mind of its own, each grain having a will set against them. And then at about the tenth hour of the morning, Aragorn was sitting out side in a spot with a view of the mountains and he was smoking his pipe, Aragorn so a light on the mountain in the distance and his eyes widen. He stood up thinking it was just a trick of the light or his eyes or the position he had been sitting in, but it wasn't.  
Aragorn quickly turned and ran for the golden hall, his feet flew up the steps first in long strides and then skipping two or four until he finally reached the doors and burst through them. "The Beacons of Minas Tirith, the Beacons are lit!" he skidded to a stop and only slightly out of breath continued on to say, "Gondor calls for aid." Everyone waited with a breath locked in their lungs as all eyes befell Théoden King of the Riddermark. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!" he said a noble air in his voice. Eomer and Gamling did as obeyed.

Eowyn watched her brother leave and then looked to Firavin who stood there near the king with a sword at her belt. Admiration filled the eyes of the Rohirric maiden as they gazed up the looming figure cloaked in gray who was a woman such as herself, 'If she can battle then why not I?' Eowyn thought in her own head and in her mind's eye saw herself showing her skill with a blade upon the battle field, she had lost too many family members to the world of war and its repercussions and she wanted to fight for her country, her people, her family or at least the remainder of what it had been.

A bell was being rung as Firavin walked out of the hall and watched as men prepared to ride off for battle, a moment later Théoden came walking out of the hall with Eomer behind him, "Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days on the third we ride for Gondor and war." With that Eomer left his uncle and went to find his own horse, and then Théoden spoke briefly with Gamling and dismissed him as well.  
As Théoden walked away he spotted Firavin and went to stand next to her as she over-looked the preparations from her perch, "My lady, you intend to lead your men to battle alongside mine?" he said with a smile.  
"No, I am simply going to let my men wander the plains of Gondor." She said stoically and glance at him, then they both chuckled, "I jest Théoden, I do indeed intend to lead my men. I am both queen and general, they look to me to lead and they look to their captain general as well. How can they be loyal if the one they receive their orders from would not do the same," she posed as both question and statement. "I agree most heartily with that," Théoden replied.

Then a small voice, the voice of young Meriadoc Brandybuck came from behind both of them. "Excuse me." said he, both King of the Mark and Queen of the North turned to face the hobbit and to see in his own hands his own sword which was more of a long dagger, "I have a sword, please accept it. I offer you my service Théoden King." Merry knelt down, it warmed and saddened Firavin to hear and see Merry offer his service. She knew many would think him of no use but his humility was respectable.  
Théoden leaned down and helped Merry to stand, "And gladly I accept it, you shall be Meriadoc Esquire of Rohan." Firavin had known deep down he would get such a lowly title, but she smile with the hobbit as he felt a new sense of purpose. Merry nodded giddily, thanked the king and ran off, "He has so much potential but you will squander it Théoden." Firavin said.  
He turned to her, "His friends have left him, this I know, so I wish to keep him safe so that he may yet see them again." He replied, not in a cold or harsh tone, not brash or tempered, nor even in anger, but worn and stiff with an undertone of sadness. With that he left her to mount his horse, she took to her own little cloud only moments after he left and flew past Merry as he sat astride a white pony, or was the pony part mule for it seemed as stubborn as such beast of burden. Firavin came to hover alongside the pony near his head and she gently grabbed his halter and made some clicking noises with her tongue and he was soon off at a trot going into a canter, Merry let out a yelp of surprise and Firavin chuckled slightly. Firavin soon whished to find Théoden again and so she sought out his mind, soon she could hear his thoughts, _"So, it is before the walls of Minas Tirith that the doom of our time will be decided." _Firavin hovered not near but in Théoden's sight at least, _"You should not despair as such Théoden, the one who put these words against you was a coward and a fool, now are you such as he was?"_ she said in his head, he looked to where she hovered on her cloud with a slight look of surprise.  
_"I think not." _She smirked after answering her own question, in the background Eomer's voice could be heard calling out, "Now is the hour, Rider of Rohan! Oaths you have taken, now fulfill them all to lord and land!"  
And with Théoden at the front, with Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Firavin, and Eowyn alongside him, they rode for Dunharrow.

_**A.N. – Okay, yes this chapter was a little on the short side but I just got done with homecoming week and I thought I should finish this up an post it, so a gift from me to you and I love to hear from you, always! So Review and follow and favorite the story and I will post more hopefully soon! PS, the Yala onna, is just a summoning spell and Araug is obviously the name. :P**_


End file.
